


The Emperor and the Tsarina

by vivaldi98



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaldi98/pseuds/vivaldi98
Summary: The Russian empire fell after the ascension of Bonaparte, and the tsar family fled with the fall. What future shall face the world, when the last tsar's offspring Zophiel Romanov meets the exiled prince of Britannia. Well let's just say that their revolution shall me more powerful when two masterminds team up together.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I wanted to make my first Code Geass fanfiction. This is the story about Lelouch and Zophiel in their way towards creating the world they desire. A little bit of background first and then I will ho towards the story. I do not own Code Geass.

The never ending victories acquired by Napoleon Bonaparte against the Coalition led to the fall of the Russian Empire and The Britannian Empire. The noble families fled the British Isles to the new world, while the tsar family fled into the unknown east. And so the story begins when the last descendant of the Romanov family meets the Exiled Prince.

[August-2010]

Suzaku, Zophiel and Lelouch were playing around the Kururugi Shrine. One year after Lelouch met Zophiel and Suzaku.

"C'mon Lulu or else you shall remain the rotten egg.", teased Zophiel being chased by Lelouch who could barely hold up to them.

"Just stop for a second",said the tired kid while gasping for air "and I'll catch up with you."

"No way in hell."

Nunnaly watched at her brother and giggled as he collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

"You...goddamn...exercise nut."

"Pfff...yeah sure Lulu. The only reason you are like this is because you keep avoiding the training with master Tohdoh. How many times? 14? 15?"

"I think it's over 20 by now.",answered Suzaku."Seriously Lelouch you really need to change that."

"When he'll beat me in chess.",answered the boy.

"And that will be never.",said Zophiel as she let out a sigh. As she sat down she stared at the surroundings. The beautiful visage of the shrine she spent her time, reminded her of the old stories passed down generation by generation.

"You seriously need to stop quitting practice Lelouch. Otherwise will remain a stick forever.",said Suzaku as he helped his friend get up. The prince only shot a dismissive grunt as he accepted the help.

Zophiel sat next to Nunnaly as she started to whisper to her.

"Your brother is really hardheaded today isn't he?"

"Yeah I think today is more than usual. Did anything happened for him to be like this?"

"Hmm…maybe it's Kaguya's fault here. I heard she tried to sneak in his room."

As the days went. The news struck hard. The news that Britannia attacked Japan. In the midst of chaos the 3 kids were separated from the family. The airplanes bombarded the coastal defenses preparing the landing of the Knightmare frames. The Japanese Army tried to stop the enemy army, however they were no match.

[Itsukushima]

"Tohdoh, we are under heavy enemy fire. Requesting immediate assistance.", a desperate voice was heard through the speaker. The colonel narrowed his eyes as he gripped his katana. The situation was grim as the Britannian Army landed on the island, preparing for the main assault. Letting out a small sign Tohdoh rose up and yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Not one step back soldiers. The Prime Minister ordered an all-out war. THIS IS AN ORDER!",he finished. 'Genbu is this the day where our lives end?'.

"Yes Colonel!"

[With the Prime Minister]

"Father, you must cancel the order. This is pure suicide!", yelled the young Suzaku as he pleaded to his father. The adult ignored his kid and continued to stare in the empty.

"Suzaku. You are still a child and you don't understand. This is the only way for Japan's survival.",he replied in a cold dismissive tone.

"But father, if this keeps going millions of Japanese will die!"

[Itsukushima]

Tohdoh was pushing back the enemy army at heavy costs. The modern tanks were powerful but they were still not enough to defeat the knightmare fire barrage .

"Asahina what's the situation?"

"We manged to destroy the left flank but we took heavy blows. "

"Good. Urabe what's your situation?"

"Pretty good. We managed to destroy the tanks on the right flank."

"Sir,this is an emergency!", a new voice was heard though the speaker.

"What is it soldier? What happened?"

"The Prime Minister, sir...he...he"

"What?"

"WE found the Prime Minister dead ,sir….it l-l-l-looks like he committed suicide."

'I-impossible...Genbu would never commit such an act…especially after that order..'

Genbu's death led the Japansese Army astray, leaving Katase and the Four Holy Swords in a retreating battle. So the birth of the Japanese Liberation Front was born.

[After the fall]

The convoy that protected kids from the britannian bombardment got split up after a raid. This led to the moment when Lelouch,Suzaku and Nunnaly got separated from Zophiel.

On the ruined bridge Suzaku stood silent,hugging his knees, meditating at something.,...something that he had done. His thoughts were interrupted by some small steps that were coming to him.

"Suzaku..."

The other part of the convoy suffered heavy damage and the soldiers were gathering the wounded.

By some miracle the girl was uninjured and was leaning on a boulder, muttering a promise.

"Lelouch,Suzaku"

"I swear...that I shall destroy Britannia...",said the two kids made this vow, that the enemies that invaded the place they called home, shall be destroyed.

A/N

This is just the prelude of the action, before I dive deeper in the action. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. A faithful day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.**

**Arc 1(Royals of the Rebellion)**

**[Chapter 2]**

**- _7 years later_ -**

' _I ….des..e...rld...an...ild..it..ew.'_

"Huh?That thing dream again...",muttered Zophiel as she woke up.

"Same dream, Lady Zophiel?",asked the driver.

"Mhm...tell me how much till we reach out?",she asked in a bored manner.

"Not much. We are almost there master."

"Alright. Kohaku you are coming with me. Just making sure that the noble wouldn't have any _funny_ _ideas_ got it?"

7 years have passed since the invasion. 7 years since the separation. And now Zophiel was going to further build her fortune in order to prepare for the faithful day. Beside her was Kohaku Ishigami a half britannian that she met during her training. And driving a tall young butler with black hair, pale skin and always having a mischievous grin.

Zophiel was standing on her seat contemplating about that dream she had for over a year. The sun was glowing through the tinted window over her long blonde hair. Her green and sharp eyes were looking over the settlement. _'Years and years of training. Ready to act'_ ,she thought. _'Lelouch, Nunnally Suzaku...have you perished...are you alive?...if so where are you?'._

"...el-sama."

"Huh? Oh, we have arrived?"

"Yes. Shall I go park the car in the parking lot."

"No need for that. It shall take only 15 minutes.",she declared as she entered to building.

* * *

- _ **Inside**_ -

_*click *click *click_

"Damn where the hell is..."

"I'm right here.", a feminine voice declared as she stoically walked in the room. The noble eyed the girl from head to toe smirking at an idea.

"You must be the black king I suppose. Well it's nice to get your money, I declare."

"Ho…,aren't acting though miss.."

"Zophiel Notthingam..."

"Heh..aren't you too young to gamble? Or perhaps are you that arrogant. For a baroness to beat a count..."

"We shall see shall we? Well then tell me, black or white?"

"Ghug...impossible...",declared the noble.

"Well then I guess it was a pleasant game. However right now I have better things to do.",Zophiel said as she walked away leaving with Kohaku behind her.

"It was really quick Zophiel-sama. 13 minutes and 23 seconds."

"Ehh, he started to panic mid-game leaving him easy picking. If we get out quickly, we will hit the 15 minutes mark."

* * *

_**-Same place with Lelouch-** _

"I must say I was really impressed when you beat him so realy managed to turn it around,and you set a new record of 8 minutes and 32 second!",exclaimed Rivalz in astounishment.

"My opponent didn't have much time either. Besides these noblemen are all so soft. They are just parasites, living off the rest of us.",said Lelouch walking away as he beat another noble.

"Well, how about trying against Elevens? Unlike us Britannians..."

"Won't be necessary...",he replied coldly.

The two students went outside and were struck by the news. The people outside commented about another terrorist attack happening in Tokyo Settlement.

On the wide TV screen in front of the building the Britannian flag appeared followed by the news.

" **This is an announcement from Prince Clovis, third in line to the Britannian throne."**

" **My friends and fellow citizens of Britannia!** **"** ,were the words that followed the announcement. The flag was soon replaced by the image of prince Clovis. His appearance made the raven haired student to narrow his eyes. Making his entrance Clovis continued to make way for his words…

" **And of course, the many, many Elevens who choose to help our glorious empire!"**

* * *

"We are not Elevens! We are Japanese!"

* * *

" **Do you understand?"** ,said Clovis as he placed his left hand on his chest seemingly of getting hurt **"**. **My heart is torn in two! Part of me is sad, but another part is enraged! However, I-the steward of Area 11-must stand firm against these terrorists! For this battle is one for justice! For justice, and for the happiness of all people! Now, my friends, let us offer a prayer for those we have lost."**

" **A moment of silence."**

"Are you going to mourn?",asked Rivalz as he went near his bike.

"What about you Rivalz?"

"Heh, I'd be embarrassed."

"True enough. Besides, our tears won't bring the dead back to life"

"Wah, that's cold."

"It's all about self-indulgence. No matter how much we try, the world won't change."

"What do you think Zophiel-sama?",asked the blonde maid.

"He is a good actor I'll give him that, but he can't fool me...", she replied as she narrowed her eyes."Well then let's get back to the car..."

" _Still it's really worrisome. I wonder what happened? Some kind of an attack, or they stole something..."_

"Hey Kohaku...did you follow the news to see what happened?"

"They spoke something about poison gas..."

"Great...just great", she mumbled."Hope its nowhere near us..."

* * *

_**-Area 11-Viceroy Palace-** _

"Excellent as always your highness. I wouldn't have thought you were enjoying a party just moments ago!",complimented a noblewoman.

"I wouldn't be fit to rule Area 11 if I weren't able to change my demeanor in an instant.",replied Clovis having finished this task.

"You are so confident"

"It's my duty. The confident exterior is just to please the media."

"Oh, we wish only to aid in your rule as much as we can, Prince Clovis."

On the hall Diethard was standing reading a document internally cursing at his job and the simple and boring tasks given to him.

' _Damn flag-waving patriots...'_

"Your Highness!",a desperate general Bartley came in running towards the prince.

' _Oh, a soldier?',_ he thought.

"What's all this commotion about?"

"I apologize, but... _*whisper_ ",

"Another trifling issue? Tsk, I wish they'd just-", said silently Diethard as he was about to leave.

"IDIOT!",yelled Clovis angrily.

"The police believe it's just medical equipment. If we mobilize the entire army, then-",

"Dispatch the troops! The Knightmares too!",ordered Clovis.

* * *

_**-Driveway(Zophiel)-** _

"To be honest that was such a boring match. Hey, Kohaku do I have much paperwork at the firm."

"No,Zophiel-sama you finished everything yesterday."

"Ugh, and now nothing to do. Should have gambled more or maybe..."

"Zophiel-sama maybe you should find a new highschool to attend. Maybe Ashford Academy…"

"Hmm...yeah, maybe you are right..."

***HONK*HONK*HONK***

* * *

_**-Driveway(Lelouch and Rivalz)-** _

"Say... Lelouch, why did yo move the king first? ",asked Rivalz curiously as he drove the motorcycle.

"If the king doesn't move ,his men won't follow.",he replied.

"Hey.."

"What?"

"Do you want to become a CEO or something, Lelouch?"

"No way. Such grandiose dreams lead to self destructi-"

***HONK*HONK*HONK***

A truck was speeding right behind them, making Rivalz lose control of the bike.

"What the hell?!",yelled Rivalz as he tried to stabilize his ride.

* * *

"Damn leisurely drivers!"

"No that's-"

* * *

The truck took a left turn, lifting the dust from a construction site. Both vehicles stopped to see the outcome of the accident. Kohaku and Zophiel got out from the limousine while Rivalz and Lelouch stood still and watched.

"Um...was that our fault?"

"No way."

"Central command! They seem to have crashed into the new VO building."

"Wait! This matter is now under military jurisdiction. Pull you men out."

"General!?"

' _We have to recover it at any cost!That..'_

Lelouch moved towards the barrier to see better the crash as dust cleared out. He could swear he saw a silhouette materializing above the truck.

"What's that?",he wondered.

"Hey ,Lelouch, it looks like our energy line is broken."

"Yeah...What's that?"

"Hey! Over there!"

A crowd gathered at the crash either too see or record it.

"What the hell? Was there an accident?"

"Someone should help them..."

' _Hmpf...idiots, all of them.'_

"Hey look there a girl is going in..."

Snapping out of his though, Lelouch ran towards the crashed truck and see if he can help.

"Heyyy , anyone in there?", the girl yelled."Are you alright?"

"Check above if there is an entrance.",he suggested.

The girl complied and climbed the iron ladder followed by Lelouch.

" _I've found you!….MY..."_

"Huh, where are you...did you call me?"

"Huh..no I..you heard that too?!"

"Are you in there?", he called to see if there was someone inside.

* **click** *

"Wahh,wahh!".

The truck suddenly moved , making both fall inside.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Wow, a hit and run!"

"Should have been a ladder here also. And what is this?!",Zophiel asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, just what is.."

" **Surrender!"**

"Huh!?",they both were surprised.

" **We have you surrounded! Stop he vehicle immediately!** **"**

The response were heavy shots from the helicopters chasing the truck making it drift. The pilots issued another warning.

" **Our next shot will hit you! Stop immediately!"**

"The army's here! What're we gonna do?!", the driver questioned.

"That's why I'm here!", the girl next to him declared.

"Damn, it's dangerous outside."

"And it doesn't help out that we are being chased down. What is this thing anyway...seems like some sort of container for...oh crap..."

"Hm?"

"I think we just got kidnapped by terrorists..."

"Crap..."

"Sh.. hide, the door is opening..",she ordered.

From the door frame a teen girl with blue eyes and red hair was walking towards the back of the truck.

"You can get into the subway if you head through the ghetto."

" _Kallen, let's use it!"_ ,she hear through her headspeaker.

"That would mean a massacre!",she yelled.

" _Huh, yeah, you're right..."_

' _So it is indeed true….that woman',_ Lelouch though.

* * *

" **The target is heading south;towards the ghetto."**

" **Alright! Get them!"**

" **Yes, my lord!"**

From above the settlement a hand of Britannian VTOL Gunships were chasing the truck in question.

As they were preparing to fire another round from the back of the truck a Slash Harken was fired destroying one of the gunships.

"What!? Slash Harken?!"

The truck's door opened revealing a red Knighmare, Glasgow model that roamed out of the truck ready to engage the pursuers.

"You know this thing's power quite well, don't you?!",Kalen yelled as she ran towards the gunships avoiding all the bullets. She fired the two Slash Harkens, destrowing two more gunships with great ease.

From behind the destroyed gunship a VTOL appeared flying towards the cause of the problem.

" **Pull back, I'll take care of this."**

" **I don't know where you're from, but an old Glasgow will never stop my Sutherland!"** , margrave Jeremiah Gottwald declared.

The purple knightmare detached from the transportation vehicle and landed on highway, repelling a slash harken attack .

"Nor can a damned Eleven, so far removed from His Highness's plans!"

The pilot fired a round at the red Glasgow making Kalen grunt after taking the hit.

" _Kallen this guy is good, we can't both die!You try and get away!",_ Nagata yelled in the speaker.

"WHAT? But-!"

Another Sutherland appeared in front of the truck and fired at the truck, making him turn left to avoid the bullets.

"Hmpf, what a simple man."

Kallen tried to fire the slash harken, to find out that it jammed.

"What?! Why?"

"Second-hand crap!"

Kallen detached the Glasgow's arm making a lot of smoke and used it as cover to retreat from the fight. A smart move the even Jeremiah had to praise.

"Oh ho, not bad. But..."

* * *

Inside the truck Zophiel and Lelouch were still ambiguous about their reunion and were trying to find a way out of this situation.

"The cellphone's are not connecting, in front of us is a terrorist, we are standing near a gas capsule, and the army is chasing us.",cursed Zophiel at this situation.

"A great day isn't it. Judging from this darkness and the feel of the road would suggest that we're in the old subway system.",concluded Lelouch."I don't know where we're going, so it'd be dangerous to leave here."

"You are right. From what I remember from the map, I guess we're heading towards Shinjuku Ghetto."

"That's helpful to know. I can make up a plan in order to escape. Do you know the underground or at least have a map?"

"Does it seem like I do? There is still the part with how are we gonna escape. The army isn't exactly ask questions and shoot. It's the opposite. Maybe we can at last take a look at the transmitter to find something helpful."

"Hmm...yes, I see. The situation's quite clear. I don't know where the army is, but after taking a look at their transmitter...Oh I forgot.."

"Hmm?",she mused as she looked towards the familiar boy, making her ponder at a thought.

* * *

"Aha!"

General Bartley found himself face to face with Lloyd Asplund. He was seemingly young for a scientist. A curious nature covered by his lavender hair and greyish-blue eyes. His presence made the general a bit uncomfortable.

"wh-What's that look for?",Bartley managed the gasp.

"Uh-hh, so I was right!"

"You-"

"You are overdoing it. Something you were researching in secret-even from Lord Clovis and Parliament, was stolen by the terrorists. It would be easy to get it back, but all your friends want to see some action too. If you let the terrorists go, you'll find their hideout."

" Congratulations! Your deduction was right on the money.", Lloyd ended as he turned around towards his assistant Cecile Croomy, a slim purple haired woman, wearing an orange military uniform.

"No, I just thought it was odd..."

"That's enough. What do you suggest we do after that?",Bartley questioned.

"Well, I'd like to help with your endeavor."

"Help?"

"Yes. I'd like to collect some data."

"What is it that's been stolen?",questioned Cecile.

Bartley eyes twitched trying to create a lie, before he finally spoke.

"A chemical weapon. Poison gas."

* * *

"Hey I have an idea. This thing is short enough for one of us to get to the top. But one of us must be a act as chair for the other. Do you think you are strong enough to pull me out, or do you want to be the chair?"

"Hmm not a bad idea. However we should wait till it stops and get out , erm..."

"Hm..oh, we haven't introduced each other, huh?"

"Yes...",Lelouch pondered. _'Now that I think about it, she seems really familiar...have we met before…?'_

"Zophiel. My name is Zophiel..."

The name echoed in Lelouch's mind.

"Zophiel...is that really you?"

"Hm...really me?...wha...wait...Lelouch...you are alive?"

The teens embraced each other in this unexpected reunion. Zophiel's eyes teared up of happiness at this chance.

"To believe that we will meet each other in such an unexpected circumstance. Makes me think.."

"That we are destined to meet only in chaos?",she continued."Life is so unfair...how have you been doing?"

"I have been alright. After the invasion it took us a while to recover...but..."

"Tell me are they alright?",she asked

"Nunnally us still blind and crippled. I have been taking care of her since then.."

"And Suzaku?"

"No words…"

Zophiel gripped Lelouch's shirt. Lelouch and Nunnally were alive and alright. But Suzaku was still unknown.

"How have you been?"

"...I've been taking care of myself. But it is not easy. A good thing I got from spending my time with you was the fact I learned how to play chess and I'm really good."

"..oh? I'm curious, what are you doing right now? You know before the whole terrorist thing."

"Challenged a noble to a game of chess and took his money. Been doing this in a while...you know got the title of baroness and a company to manage…and I've been looking for you…."

"For us?"

"I always searched for you, but never found you. Until this day...fate is such a bitch isn't it?"

Lelouch broke the embrace and pondered a bit. _'So many years have passed, and you haven't changed...I also believed that I lost you.'_.

"We did everything to stay hidden from Britannia. After all they don't really like us after that incident..."

"Your mother...yeah I found out about it."

"...so in the end we replaced out names. Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia are dead...but Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge are still alive."

"Fake names, huh? I guess we went on the same board about it. I replaced mine with Zophiel Nothingam. " ,hearing this Lelouch giggled a little."What?!"

"Huh, nothing nothing..",he composed himself.

***CRASH***

The truck stopped making them stumble.

"We stopped."

_*SWISHhhh*_

The door opened revealing revealing an exit.

A soldier spotted the truck and recognized the bomb in discussion. Tapping on his torso he sent out a signal to the flying base.

"404 has found the target."

"Right Prepare to launch!"

* * *

-Alert-

The visor alerted to soldier about two living target near the capsule. He gasped and run towards the target.

"Lelouch now is our chance. Let's run."

"Right. If we can just get to the surface, then-" "WATCH OUT!"

Zophiel pulled Lelouch towards her, making the running soldier miss his spinning kick. As he landed, he began again to launch another attack, making the girl hit the ground. Zophiel grunted letting out an 'ouch', before glaring at the attacker.

"Don't move!", he ordered as he grabbed her by the collar holding her."Don't kill any more!"

"We're not-"

"Poison gas? Don't play dumb!"

"Wait...I'm telling you..!"

"BACK OFF",she yelled as she kicked the soldier that landed on his feet. Lifting herself, she bagan to watch carefully at the situation. _'Not good!'_ ,she thought.

"Wasn't Britannia that made the poison gas?"

"Wait...you..."

"You don't want any more deaths, do you? Then destroy the Britannian Empire!"

…

"Lelouch?"

'Huh?'

"It's me, Suzaku..."

"...again, huh. Suzaku you are alive? "

"Zophiel? My god how have you changed…I-I-I barely recognize you."

"Well thank you very much...idiot. How on earth are you here? Why on earth are with the military? And lastly you owe me one for kicking me."

Suzaku let out a sight before smiling.' _It's been 7 years after all. She really did change a lot._ _But..._ '

"But you. I mean...no, it can't be! "

The container the shinned brightly, blinding the trio as the gasped in confusion and fear.

"What the-?"

"Get out of here!"

Suzaku grabbed both as the prepared to make a run to avoid the explosion. The container opened revealing a girl with green long hair wearing a prisoner outfit gagging her mouth. They stared at the container, even more confused than before making them wonder what was happening.

"It's not poison gas?"

"...yeah...but then...what's happening?"

* * *

"I'm sorry. I got excited and lost my way."

_"It's alright. We can use the Glasgow's transponder. But is it really.."_

"Yeah. I believe it is poison gas, as our source suggested."

_"Where is Nakata?"_

"I don't know. He should be underground though."

* * *

"Tell me, Suzaku, is this girl poison gas?",asked Lelouch holding the sleeping girl.

"But in the briefing, they said..."

"They say a lot Suzaku. Doesn't mean it's actually true. It makes me wonder if she is some sort of prisoner thou. But the thing is she doesn't seem like a criminal."

"Yeah, and if Clovis said that the capsule is containing poison gas…means that he is hiding something."

"You don' believe your brother…."

"Clovis wasn't really the most brilliant, and he always became impatient when losing."

"Tell me Lelouch. Do you believe Clovis...became involved in human traffic?"

"That is something you wont have to think about!", a new commanding voice replied.

Light engulfed them and before them they saw the brit soldiers.

"Damn monkeys! Even a genuine Britannian isn't allowed to touch that!"

"But I was told it was poison gas!", Suzaku tried to defuse the situation to save his friends.

' _He won't make it!'_ ,Zophiel thought. Looking around for an escape, she spotted the tunnel that they came thought as the only way out.

' _The idea is good, but the moment we'll make a run for it, we're dead!'_

"You have no right to question us!",replied the commander."But I recognize your valor, and will give you another chance. Private Kururugi, use this to kill the terrorists."

"WHAT!?", the three were baffled.

' _If he does it...no he won't do it.'_

"They are just civilians; caught up in all of this."

"This is what I get for being the humanitarian….",she muttered.

"How dare you?! This is an order! You swore allegiance to Britannia."

"That's true. But I cannot. I will not kill civilians. I will not shoot them."

"Then die."

"Wha-"

**BANG* BANG***

"SUZAKU!"

"You boy look like a Britannian student. This is just a bad luck on your part. And you girl- well you look familiar to say at least."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, I seem to recognize you also...if I remember correctly you were once with the Purist faction. But you got demoted several ranks for taking bribes."

"Tsk...you seem to know several things..baroness Nottingham."

Nakata woke up, but he could barely move. He heard the conversation outside...and he could only mutter one thing.

"Britannian bastards...Nippon Banzai."

**BOOOM**

* * *

The truck blew up, making the detonation visible from outside. The sudden smoke and dust that was lifted in the air alerted the G1 mobile fortress as it headed towards Shinjuku.

"They got away?! From Team CA!",yelled Bartley.

["I-I'm sorry. They had more explosives than we had anticipated, and the bedrock-"]

"I thought that you knew everything about this situation!"

["I-I'll continue searching."]

[END TRANSMISION]

"Let's move this operation to the next phase.",ordered Clovis.

"But my Lord!"

"If that thing becomes public knowledge, I'll be forced to abdicate. Tell the mainland that we are proceeding with rezoning in this area. This is an order. As decreed by third Prince Clovis! WIPE OUT THE SHINJUKU GHETTO!"

The order given by Clovis was followed by the Britannian soldiers. In every street, in every home the knightmare frames, the tanks ,the soldiers busted though, nobody was spared. Old or young, children or adult, women or man. Nobody was spared. Everyone was gunned down.

* * *

In the underground abusing by the cover explosion that Nagata created Lelouch and Zophiel and the mysterious girl were running away in order to find an escape from he ghetto and quickly.

"It seems like Clovis is taking this to a whole new level Lelouch. He started a massacre around the ghetto. Just for this girl."

"Just what are you?!", Lelouch as the girl tripped over rubble. "This is all your fault! Isn't it? And Britannia...they even killed Suzaku!"

( _Lloyd and Cecile_ )

"He's not here?",asked Lloyd.

"It seems he has been dispatched to the front line."

"But what will we do about Lancelot?"

"What can we do?"

"We've finally got it finished, but without a Devicer..."

* * *

Listen, you have to wait here.

***BANG BANG BANG***

Lelouch ducked at the noise of gunshots, giving hand sight to the girls to to stand down.

"How is it?"

"Looks like there are only Elevens."

"Is this the only exit?",asked the commander a bit frustrated. The experiment and the teens escaped and the information could cost him his life if word got out.

"Yes, according to the most recent maps."

' _Good. If they leave we will be able to escape. It's only a coin toss but-'_

_*ring ring ring*_

The ringing found made their heart nearly stop beating. Fear took over them as their eyes went wide open.

* * *

**( _With Shirley_ )**

"That damn Lulu hung up on me!"

* * *

Lelouch was punched while girls were held at gunpoint facing the ground.

"This is a fitting end for a terrorist."

"You…!"

"Well, you did well, for a student. That's the mark of a Britannian. But unfortunately, your life is now over."

The commander held the pistol towards Lelouch as he prepared to pull the trigger. Lelouch braced himself for the outcome, Zophiel struggled to get up and the green haired girl…

"Don't shoot him!", she yelled breaking from the grasp and run towards Lelouch shielding him with her body.

***BANG***

The bullet flew hitting the girl right in the head, revealing a red bird-like mark on her forehead. She fell down lifelessly on the ground as Lelouch made a ran for her, but stopped when he saw her blood dripping on the cold ground.

"Hmpf, I would have liked to keep her alive. Report to our superiors, Group CA has found the terrorist's base and eliminated them. However the hostage was already dead by the time we got here. What do you think, youngsters? "

Lelouch dropped on his knees his hand trembling like trying to grab the girl.

' _What the hell is this? Suzaku...Zophiel, this girl...is this how I'll meet my end? Helpless to the very end?….Nunnally!'_

Then the impossible happened. The girl that was supposed to be dead took Lelouch's hand.

* * *

_[You don't want it to end, do you?]_

_What's this?_

_[It seems you have a reason to live?]_

_That girl? Impossible!_

_[If you had the strength, you could live. This is our contract. In return for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine. If you enter into this contract, you will live as a human, but also one completely different.]_

_[Different rules, different time, different life…]_

_[The power of the king will make you lonely indeed. If you are prepared for that, then...]_

_**We will join with the Ragnarok! The legend begins again!** _

_TSK. Very well I hereby enter into this contract!_

* * *

Lelouch felt something changed in him. And Zophiel felt the same sensation, that something was different with her. Something new, yet something old. And then a voice boomed in her head to avert her eyes from her friend. Standing on his feet Lelouch showed a smirk plastered on his face.

"Say how should I live, as a Britannian who hated Britannia?", asked Lelouch nonchalantly.

The commander pointed the gun at Lelouch showing a similar smirk."You are some kind of philosopher? HM?"

"What? Can't shoot? You are up against a student. Or have you finally learned that the only those willing to be killed can kill the others?"

The soldiers felt stuck for a second as they stared in his eyes. None could comprehend what was happening…."What's this!?"

**{"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you!"}**

**{"All of you!"}**

**{"DIE!"}**

The given command was placed in he minds of the soldiers, and just like some controlled dolls a mad smile was planted on their face as all of them pointed their guns on themselves.

"YES! YOUR MAJESTY!"

***BANG BANG BANG BANG***

* * *

**A/N:**

**I started this chapter I think one month ago and I finally finished it. As time went by it thought to myself to add some small crossover elements. Kohaku from Dr. Stone and the butler shall be a surprise for later.**


	3. The Shinjuku Conspirators

**The emperor and the tsarina**

**Arc 1:Royals of the Rebellion**

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass. Contains crossover elements.**

* * *

**Chapter:3**

**The Shinjuku Conspirators**

**{"LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU!"}**

**{"ALL OF YOU!"}**

**{"DIE!"}**

The soldiers stood there frozen in place before the bird sigil from flew from his.

"Grr..impossible you are...hkk.",the command prevented the leader to speak any further and after…

"YES! Your majesty!",the soldier obeyed the command with a large grin planted on their face.

***bang*bang*bang***

Obeying to Lelouch's command the soldiers laid dead on the floor, bathing in their own blood. Zophiel stood there frozen in place before looking back at Lelouch. The highschooler saw outcome that his power made. He went trough a roller coaster of emotion. Grief, despair, anger, sadness and _joy_.

Zophiel stood there under their corpses her dress getting soaked red.

"Please, give me a hand.", she asked Lelouch."Lelouch?". Looking at the boy in question she saw that Lelouch was looking at the dead green haired girl.

"Was it you who gave me this power? What was it you wanted me to do with this bizzare power?", he asked no one in particular.

"LELOUCH!"

Snapping out of his thoughts he went towards the blonde girl and dug her out."Are you alright?"

"M-mm, yeah...what was that thing..."

***BOOM***

They covered thing that there was another explosion around them. Smoke and dust covered the entrance, and after a few seconds a Sutherland appeared in the room.

* * *

The pilot looked around from behind the screens and saw it. _'What happened to group CA?' ._ One more seconds passed and she saw a couple rising and looking at the knightmare. Pressing the speaker button she asked:

"What happened here? What are Britannian students like you doing here? Answer me or..."

Zophiel stood silent for a few seconds before finally deciding to speak up a very convincing lie.

"We were took hostages by elevens before the soldiers come to rescue us. I'm a noble."

' _A noble?',_ Villeta Nu wondered,"What are you doing here?"

Zophiel gulped before speaking."We were on our way back to school, before our limousine was attacked. The terrorist took us as hostages for a ransom.",she finished.

Lelouch pondered about the lie and it was a bit convincing. If the idea failed he could use his power in order to obtain the Sutherland, get Zophiel to safety and…

"Could you please **{get out this instant!}** "

Lelouch heard it. A command. _'Is it possible that she received the same power?'_. The pilot took it a bit offensive demanding who they are.'Hmmm… _looks like it won't work unless we have direct eye contact. I have to step up in before it's too late.'_

"My name is Alan Spacer. She is my sister Nathalie Spacer. Our father is a duke _("A duke?"_ ). My Id is in my breast pocket. After you confirm my identity, I'd like to request your protection."

Without pondering about the danger Viletta stopped the knighmare and went towards the highschoolers with her gun pointed towards them.

"Keep your hands up! I'll take your ID card out of your pocket."

' _Good, and now...',_ **{"Give me your knightmare!"}**

The sigil flew from his eye and made contact with the pilots brain."Very well. The code is XH2-ID2D4.", she said as he threw the key towards Lelouch.

"Good."

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-near G1 Mobile Fortress)** _

"Too bad!", Lloyd yelled?

Waking up Suzaku saw a middle aged man with lavender hair wearing a lab coat.

"W-Wha-"

"You were so close to those pearly gates, Private First Class Kururugi!"

"Umm, where am I?",he asked confused.

"Umm? Oh you're still in the Shinjuku ghetto.",the scientist responded.

"We're near Prince Clovis, so it's really the safest place to be...",continued to blue haired assistant."Suzaku, this thing saved you.",she said as she handed over an old styled pocket clock,

"It's just barely kept the bullet that punctured your combat suit from killing you, though."

"Is it something precious to you?"

"Oh, yes..",he responded silently.

"I heard that Elevens believe there's a god for every object. This kind of thing-("Uh Lelou-").", Suzaku interrupted.

"What's the situation?"

"I hear they got control of the poison gas, though the Elevens met with significant casualties."

"It looks like the culprit hasn't been caught, though."

"I see. Still?"

"Private First Class Kururugi, do you have any experience piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"What? Of course not! A former eleven cannot become a knight."

"And if you could?",said the scientist showing a golden key."Congratulations! A completely unique Knightmare awaits you! If you get in, you and your life will be changed forever!"

"Whether you want it or not."

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-Kallen)** _

The soldiers continued their massacre while Ohgi and his resistance group continued their fight. A tank was shooting civilians when it was suddenly destroyed by a Slash Harken that came from the undergound.

"Damn Britannians! How dare they!",cursed Kallen as she saw the massacre.

" _Kallen, is the Glasgow still moving?"_

"It's fine! I'll run interference while you get these people out! If I get caught I'll only get a slap on the wrist!"

" _I know, but they are coming in full force!_ "

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-Lelouch and Zophiel)** _

"This is getting really messy. Do you really believe it is possible to win?"

"Yeah, if all goes according to the plan it will be fine. You take care of the left flank of the army and I will take the right. When the moment comes I'll face Clovis. Just treat it like a chess game."

"Like a chess game? This is pretty much a warzone, Lelouch!"

"Just stay calm.",he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling she pondered about it. _'No matter how it goes it'll be alright. It'll be alright. You can do it.'_

"Right, so how is Clovis doing on chess? Is he god or bad?", she asked making Lelouch smirk.

"He tends to loose control when things don't go according to the plan, so just make him lose that control. Use every trick you can muster. Now then let us proceed, But first let me check something."

Lelouch took his phone and dialed his friend.

* * *

_**(Ashford-with Shirley)** _

Having just finished her practice at the Swimming Club, Shirley was now changing back to her uniform. The orangette kept listening to a conversation that three of the club members were having.

"But he was right!",one exclaimed.

"No, that wasn't the right answer."

"He's as good as lost."

The sudden ringing of her phone made her snap and look at it. _'Lulu?!'_

"Lulu? What are you calling me for? Where are you? If you keep cutting class, you're gonna get expelled!"

" _Do you have a television there?"_

"A television?"

" _Sorry, but is important"_

"Man...Alright, hold on a second. Sorry can I burrow this? Alright...so"

" _The news. Tell me what's happening in Shinjuku."_

"The news? Umm...They're saying there's a traffic jam..."

" _And why is that?"_

"They are not saying anything. I guess there's no real reasson..."

….

"This is probably one of your weird bets again, right? I'm telling you, you really shouldn't- "

" _Yeah, I know. Oh yes, will you tell my sister that I'll be home late tonight?"_

***click***

"God, why does he always do this!?", she yelled in annoyance trying to call him again.

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-Lelouch and Zophiel)** _

"Well, seeing as how this operation is classified, it'll be difficult to call in reinforcements. That means this is all the troops they have.", he deducted.

"Are you going out already?"

"Yes. Now tell me do you prefer white or black?"

She looked at him perplexed but understood what it was about.

"Give the both."

With a smirk Lelouch grabbed the pieces and said

"Now then, shall we go in my queen?"

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-Kallen)** _

After destroying a gun-helicopter, Kallen found herself chased by a Sutherland belonging to Jeremiah Gottwald, that was looking for a payback. The beeping made by the reminder of the energy filler Kallen's heart was shrieking.

"Only 30 minutes?!"

And then a male voice was heard on the radio.

" _The west entrance!("Heh?") Use the last of your energy to get to the western exit!"_

"Who are you?! How do you know this frequency?"

" _That doesn't matter. If you want to win then trust me!"_

The idea of winning in this moment seemed impossible in Kallen's mind. _'To win?! Is it possible?'_

Without any form of hesitation she went in ordered direction and jumped on the railways.

"Hey, what should I do now?"

" _Keep moving! Full speed ahead!"_

Jeremiah kept chasing the Glasgow, holding his smug attitude seeing the desperate opponent.

"Poor, pitiful Eleven. It's no fun to hunt you if you just keep running."

A train was coming fast on the railway straight into Kallen.

" _Since you chose to trust me, I'll help you. Now jump on the train and keep running!"_

She did just as ordered and jumped on the train skipping on the wagons.

The train came to a halt as Jeremiah stopped the train.

"Did you think that would do you any good? Running's no great strategy. You go after the Glasgow. "

" _Yes, my Lord!"_

The second Sutherland jumped on the train and just then it was destroyed by a Slash Harken that come from the nearby building.

"What?! A-an ambush?! What unit are you from?!", he asked really annoyed."I swear no allegiance shall save you..."

The enemy knightmare started shooting at the margrave disarming him.

"No way, he's a terrorist?!Hkk.. y-y-you!"

Seeing the opportunity Kallen charged back at the leader, forcing him to eject away from the battle.

" _Good move!"_ ,she heard.

"Thanks for the saving! But where did you get a Sutherland?!"

" _Unimportant. But more importantly now..."_

Lelouch was interrupted by Ohgi that was running towards Kallen with his group.

"Hey! Kallen! We've got them out!"

"Really? Toshida's group, too? "

"Yeah! They will be here soon too-"

" _Glad that you made it his way."_ , he heard in his speaker.

"You are the one who called us here?"

" _Not me personally, but more of an associate. Are you the leader?"_

"Yeah.."

" _Good then. In the train you will find to tools to your victory? Are you willing to take them and follow our orders?"_

Ohgi pondered a little and then his thought train was stopped when…

"There is more in here?!"

"Huh? Where did she get so many?!",wondered Kallen as saw it.

A train full of brand new Sutherlands.

" _Woman in the Glasgow? How much energy do you have left?"_

"Huh? About 15-minutes worth of energy."

" _Recharge and prepare yourselves. It will be a shame if you ran out of energy in the middle."_

* * *

"This is unexpectedly tiring.", he exhaled."We are betting our lives here."

" _Lelouch do you copy?"_

"Yes, I copy. Now then move to the next phase and assign the code names. It will be more easy this way."

" _Right. Shall I grant you to honor of being K-0?"_

"Ohhh, you bless me my queen."

" _Shut up. For the time being let's keep it like this. K-0 and Q-0!"_

* * *

_**(G1-Mobile fortress)** _

"It seems that some of the Elevens have organized a crude resistance group, but our army still clearly has the advantage."

"Of course. At any rate.."

"Yes, I understand. It was a gas capsule."

"That's what we're saying."

"Alright. Shall we try to recapture her?"

"Yes, dead or alive.",said Clovis.

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-Ohgi's Group)** _

Ohgi and his group were now equipping the gift received from this mysterious person that apparently had an accomplice. And right now they had a small problem?

"Hey, are we gonna be alright?",asked Tamaki. "The IFF is offline, so we won't be able to tell where the enemy is."

"They think the odds are completely in their favor. They don't need any traps. You guys move where you're ordered-!"

" _P-1, can you move? It shouldn't be to different from what you are used to."_

"Who are you?", asked Ohgi.

" _Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. I still don't know if we are tracked or not. Just address to me as_ _K-0_ _. Anyway, Q-1 is on her way. The enemy Sutherlands will be there in 25 seconds. They will be caught off guard, so shoot them off."_

"Hek, what's she talking about?", sneered Tamaki not convinced at all,

Ohgi took a deep breath before saying his final decision. _'If she knows then maybe we can win. But can I truly trust her...Naoto...'..._ "Everyone, ready your weapons."

"Hey are you serious?!"

* * *

"Enemy contact at point 3-1!"

"A decoy, eh? How primitive."

"Head for the Glasgow and search out the enemies in the vicinity. Hit them from behind!"

* * *

' _3'_

' _2'_

' _1'_

"FIRE!"

The japanese fired through the wall destroying 2 incoming enemies Sutherlands

* * *

"Oygen and Balleri's hroups are both gone."

"Huh, reinforcements?"

* * *

"Alright! Obey the voices!"

"God, nothing for it I guess..."

" _Hurry up, P-5!"_

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

" _Enemy is moving to area G-2!"_

"Send in Laslzo-no, Glaube's unit!"

"It can't be…! Our machines are in terrorist's hands?!"

[Unit Lost]

"We've lost Glaube's unit!"

" _Change frequencies! Our communications are being monitored!"_

"I have! This is the fourth time!"

"Then do it again!"

"What's going on out there?!",yelled an angered Clovis, seeing the situation.

"I-I'm sorry!"

" _Hello there!",_ a flamboyant voice was heard as Lloyd's face popped on the G-1 screen.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of an operation!"

" _Well, our new weapon is nearly ready!"_

"Now is not the time!"

* * *

***boom***

A tank was destroyed.

"R-2, launch our anchor."

A VTOL gunship was destroyed.

"B-7,use an armor-piercing round."

Armored infantry destroyed.

"N-group, advance as you are!"

* * *

The terrorists advanced forward gunning down the 4 enemy KMF.

"We've lost contact with Laszlo's unit!"

"Now, send all units to the center of their formation!"

"But my Lord, that will cause our formation to crumble!"

* * *

' _I reduced his possible moves to a handful. Let's see what Clovis will choose.'_

On the screen he saw the incoming enemy meaning one thing.

"Huh, they broke the formation? This is literally the worst possible move. Oh, well guess I have to use this then. Q-1, do you have a map of the ghetto?"

" _Yes, as far as I know. There may have been some changes, though."_

"It'll do."

* * *

"Alright! Send in Elbe's unit!"

* * *

"Mission number three."

* * *

"Focus your attack on the central point!"

* * *

"Is everything ready?"

* * *

"We've surrounded the enemy' main force completely. Crush them!"

The army was heading straight to the point ready to attack. However when they reached the destination they found... _nothing._

" _What?_ The enemy's not here?!"

* * *

"And with that..."

* * *

"...it's checkmate!"

* * *

Kallen fired the Slash Harken on the roof of the subway making a small blow. However because of hit, the entire structure collapsed taking out the Britannian army on the surface.

Clovis stared at the screen, where a growing red circle engulfed the army filling the screen with [Unit Lost] icons.

* * *

Both Zophiel and Lelouch let out an evil laugh at this satisfying outcome.

"I can do it. With this I can crush Britannia!",said Lelouch.

The smirk plastered on Zophiel's face was getting wider and wider. _'I can get used to this feeling. Are you satisfied, Lelouch?'_

"K-0 do you copy?"

" _I do. Good job_ _Q_ _-_ _0_ _. Moving on to mission 4."_

"Roger that."

* * *

Clovis was stunned, shocked and was now losing himself. This defeat took a heavy hit on him. _'Just who is it!? Who am I fighting?! Does he know what I'm thinking? Is possible to be Tohdoh?'_

"Lloyd!",he yelled.

" _Ah, yes?"_

"Can your toy win this for us?"

Lloyd let out a sigh before a smug smirk plastered on his face. _"My prince, please call it the Lancelot."_

* * *

" _ **Activating the new weapon, Z-01:the Lancelot. Activating the Lancelot. Hatch has been released. Z-01:Lancelot, standing by for activation! Removing final safety locks."**_

" _Did you read the manual?"_

"Yes, most of it. "

" _Very good. Though it's only been in simulations you're at the top of your class."_

"Umm, about that..."

" _Eh, well, the possibility is there but the likelihood is close to zero"_

"But it isn't zero?"

" _Well, no. But don't try anything stupid. The escape mechanism of the C system has been disabled."_

"Right. I understand, Miss Cecile."

Right now Suzaku was outside when from under a black cover a white Knightmare with golden decorations was unveiled. He looked at it before finally speaking."So, this is it?"

" _Yes, our newest secret weapon; produced by our most advanced manufacturing techniques. Lancelot. The only seventh generation Knightmare Frame in existence."_

" _Well then Suzaku, let's begin the activation sequence."_

" _Beginning activation for phase twenty. Attach the energy filler! Energy filler is active and charging internal components. Thirty seconds to total activation. Devicer, set up confirmed. Transponder active. Man-machine interface activation confirmed. Yggdrasil visual interface confirmed. Force feedback active. Devicer stress is withing operational range. All systems are go. System green. Releasing backup energy source. Seconds phase complete."_

Gripping his hand on the controller, Suzaku was ready..."Lancelot, ME boost!"

" _Lancelot, launch!_ _"_

* * *

"Huh, what is that?",asked Tamaki as he saw the white Knightmare speeding towards him."For a Sutherland, it's awfully-" ***boom***

"Just a little longer and we'll have penetrated their defenses."  
 _"_ _This is B-group. We're under attack!_ _"_

"Hmm, reinforcements? I guess I still need to work on the real combat chapter… This is K-0. What's the problem?"

" _They all ejected safely, but four units got hit in a flash!"_

"How many are they?"

" _One! One!_ ("EH?") _It must be a new model. I've never seen it befo-huahh"_

"Hey! What happened?"

On the front line two terrorist Sutherlands where fighting the Lancelot. They began shooting, but from right hand of the white Knightmare a green barrier emerged deflecting their bullets.

"What? It deflected your bullets?"

" _Yeah what should we do? Ishida! Haaa-"_

' _I did not foresee this. Did Britannia created a new model of Knightmare?'_ , he processed getting a bit impatient and sweat forming on her forehead."Shoot and retreat. Do not let it get near you. I'll devise a plan immediately.",she relied before closing."Q-0 it is time to speed up the schedule. Take control total control."

" _Good luck. Now then..."_ ,she replied.

(linebreak)

Suzaku managed to make both N-4 and N-5 eject from the Sutherlands making it now 4 enemy less.

"This response rate exceeds out expectations."

"Yes, well, he's very serious about this..."

Another two knightmares were defeated.

' _If I stop all the knightmares, then the fight will be over. I'll save them at all costs.'_

The screen flashed red as an EMP signal appeared making it obvious. Firing a Slash Harken, Suzaku lifted his knightmare in the ruined building facing now the enemy leader.

He lifted a punch that was blocked by the enemy. Having superior specs he was wining the tug-of-war pushing the enemy slowly,

"You are the leader, aren't you?!"

The pressured made the floor crack as both knightmares fell on the ground.

* * *

"So this is the one who ruined my plan!",yelled Lelouch in anger."How dare you, pilot!"

The floor crumbled under the weight of the battle making the knightmares fall.

"Nothing for it, I have to get out of here."

On the screen he aw yet again the White Knightmare, as the machine jumped and punched Lelouch's Knightmare, making him lay down on the floor. The red Glasgow appeared in the nick of time to save Lelouch.

" _Oy, this makes us even!"_ ,replied Kallen, as she fired a Slash Harken that was caught by the White Knighmare, surprising them both. He ripped it, making the Glasgow inoperable and she ejected from danger managing to buy enough time for Lelouch to escape.

Lelouch was now speeding to safety thinking about the fight.

' _I have to learn from this...the trick of real combat is that everyone is human.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound signaling that he was still being chased around. Looking behind he saw the white Knighmare catching up to him.

" _K-0, move to point H-3!"_

"I'm on it."

Speeding towards the point he reached at a ruined building about 3 storeys tall.

* * *

"P-5, P-6, B-2 is everything ready?"

" _Satchels are on position. Are you sure it will work?"_

"I hope so. That must be a new model of a new generation. It will be hard to tell."

Zophiel held her hand on a trigger as she gripped it putting all her faith on the improvised plan.

' _C'mon Lelouch, make it out alive for me… '_ ,she prayed.

She spotted the purple painting and now was preparing the momentum. The second the chasing Knighmare was in position she pushed the trigger making the explosives blow up. The floor crumbled and the white Knighmare fell in the underground as the building collapsed.

"It worked!",she cheered.

" _Thank you, Q-0. That was a good quick thinking!"_

"I just hope it will be done for now. Now move on to Clovis. I'll defend this area."

* * *

"SUZAKU!"

" _I'm alright. Luckily, there was an underground tunnel."_

"Can you get out quickly?"

" _The building above collapsed. I must find another exit."_

"Alright then. But be quick about it. The Prince is getting impatient."

"Watch out for the energy filler! _("Right!")_ My, he is a perfect subject.",complimented Lloyd.

Near the G-1 mobile fortress a soldier that was approaching was stopped.

"Stop! Show me you ID! This is Prince's Clovis command HQ!"

"Some resistance at last? This is going to be better than I'd planned.",the soldier replied as he removed his helmet.

"Yes. **{I'd like you let me pass.}** "

"As you wish."

* * *

Kallen was running towards a safe point to her group.

"Kallen!",yelled Ohgi stopping her."Over here!"

"Ohgi is everyone safe?"

"Yes. We are currently evacuating the people. Q-0 told is to use the underground passage. On this warehouse."

"Good. What about the man's voice."

"Unknown. Q-0 told us something about taking out Clovis. This is crazy...it is impossible to..."

" _Stop complaining! You have an incoming tank. Prepare to take it out."_

"Roger. Kallen take the Sutherland...I'll.. ***boom*,** damn it!"

The tank blew up the door and was ready to fire. Minami lifted a rocket launcher and fired at the armored vehicle, damaging the turret. The britannian soldiers burst in the room pointing their guns

at the elevens. The civilians braced themselves making their prayers, as Kallen did the same, visioning her brother.

" **All units! Cease fire and pull back immediately. I order you in the name of Clovis de Britannia, viceroy of Area 11! All units, pull back! Stop the destruction of our nation's resources, and tend to the wounded, be they Britannian or Eleven! I will permit no further combat!"**

' _Thank god! If he was one minute late I would have had to interfere. And I have no more energy.'_ ,Zophiel thought as she left the Knightmare.

"This is Q-0, what's the status."

" _The Britannians pulled out.."_

"I know that.",she said as she face palmed."How many knightmares do we have left?"

" _About 20..."_

"Good enough. Take them out of Shinjuku. We shall discuss later on..."

* * *

_**(G1-Mobile Fortress)** _

"Are you satisfied?",asked Clovis keeping his stoic facade.

"Yes. Well done."

"What's next? Want me to sing a song? Maybe play a game of chess with you?"

"That brings back memories...",the soldier replied as he threw his helmet." Don't you remember when we use to play chess? I always beat you."

"What?"

"Remember? At Aries villa?"

"Who _are_ you?!",commanded Clovis.

Stepping out of the dark, Lelouch shown his face, making Clovis eyes widen.

"Son of the late Princess Marianne and successor to the sixteenth Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia.",he said as he gestured a dramatic bow.

"Le-lelouch?! But, they said you were-"

"Dead, was it? Well let's just say that I have returned...to change everything!"

* * *

_**(Outskirts of Shinjuku Ghetto)** _

Zophiel geassed a couple of soldiers to escort her out and a bit _more._ She made her way out of the ghetto when sh received a call.

" _Zophiel-sama! Are you alright?"_

"Kohaku. Yes I'm alright. Where are you two?"

" _We've been looking for you all this time. When the truck fled away with you Sebastian tried to give it a chase with the limousine, but.."_

"Broke it about the middle? Wouldn't be the first time. I'm just outside of Shinjuku. Please be quick about coming. It's not really safe for someone like me here."

"As you wish, my Lady."

* * *

_**(G1-Mobile Fortress)** _

" _What does he mean, let the Elevens go?!"_

" _The gas we're supposed to be recovering is still out there."_

" _But it's by Prince Clovis order!"_

" _I was going to ask General Bradley what brought this on, but it seems they've all left the posts."_

" _Then it's just Prince Clovis on the command block?!"_

"I'm glad, Lelouch! I heard you died when we invaded Japan. I'm really very happy you're alive. Will you come back home with me?",Clovis asked trying to defuse the situation.

"You intend to use me as a diplomatic tool yet again? It would seem that you've forgotten that you yourself have been used as such a tool. _("HK!)"_ Yes, from the day my mother was killed."

' _The day when you attacked the mansion.'_ ,he remembered, the day when he saw his mother's corpse bathing in her blood on the stairs of the Villa.

"My mother was technically a princess, but she was of common birth, so the other princesses were no doubt annoyed with her. But making it look like a terrorist attack was just cruel. You killed my mother, didn't you?!"

"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me!"

"Then tell me everything you know! No one can lie to me. **{Who was it that killed my mother?!}** "

The now geassed prince complied to his demand."The second prince Schneizel and the second princess Cornelia. They know."

"They did it?!",asked Lelouch surprised.

"You don't know very much, do you?",Lelouch asked more like an observation rather than a question before breaking the spell.

Clovis jumped in fear pleading for his life and innocence.

"Alright then. But..."

"No please. We may not share the same mother, but I am your true brother!"

"You see, the world will not change through naive talk.",replied Lelouch as he pointed the gun on Clovis's forehead.

***bang***

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Villa-Toshima City)** _

It was nighttime and the baroness reaches back to her mansion that she won years ago. A large garden with living walls and a marble fountain that was light u during the night. In a gazebo Zophiel was enjoying some black leaves tea, bought from chinese merchants. Sebastian then bought another plate of

Frankfurt sausages and mashed potatoes with a strand of sauce.

"Tell me Michaelis,",,she asked using his family name", how does it came that you break the limousine every time?"

"My lady I was quite scared that..."

"I was captured. How cute to see that you were worried about me. Freaking out so much."

"I shall accept any punishment you deem necessary.", he said bowing on one knee.

"And make you masochistic ass feel pleasure. I shall think about it. But for now, Kohaku bring on the slabs!",she ordered.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

Morning hit Area 11. At the Ashford Academy Lelouch got hit my Milly Ashford the deans' granddaughter.

"Come on, Lelouch! You were asleep just now, weren't you? You hands stopped!",she kept pestering while hitting him with a rolled up paper.

"Please don't hit me..."

"That's for leaving me behind!",said Rivalz.

"Yeah, that's right. What happened yesterday?",asked Shirley.

"Oh,well..."

"Alright, alright. Let's not digress. We've gotta finish figuring out the budget for this year's club activities. We can't miscalculate this!"

"If we do..",said Nina still working on her computer.

"The equestrian club's right next door. They'll bust in here again!",finished Rivalz.

As funny as the discussion was it was at that moment a horse rider went in front of the window,

"Rivalz,you are a member of the student council!",exclaimed Milly.

"You should have thought of that yesterday!",complained Shirley.

"We should just wait them out. They'll five up sooner or later.",said Rivalz.

"You know, that's not a bad idea.",said Lelouch.

"GUTS!"

"That 'guts' thing again?"

"Yes! It's a spell to make you work harder."

"A lame spell like that won't do anything."

"It works on me, Madam President!"

"Oh, you are nice and obedient, Shirley.",praised the president.

"You've trained me well!",the orangette said flexing her right arm.

"That's not what I'm talking about. _("Huh?")_ You've been filling up nicely,h aven't you? I checked you yesterday in the bathroom in the girls dorms. You've got a nice balance."

"Ho ho"

"Wh-What are you talking about, you pervert?!",complained Shirley as she covered her chest feeling all naked.

* * *

"God the president's really an old man on the inside. She warps the conversation to her own bizarre purposes.",complained Shirley.

"Milly was always like this.",answered Nina.

"Hehehe, well we got the budget figured out at least. Cut her some slack."

The trio walked in the class where the other students were watching the news.

"Poison gas?!"

"Oh that's scary...we are not even 30 minutes from Shinjuku."

"I saw it! There was smoke rising from Shinjuku yesterday. That was poison gas ,then...?"

"Anything else from Shinjuku then?"

"Shinjuku?",asked Shirley.

"That's why I called you yesterday.",said Lelouch entering in the room and hearing the conversation."A friend of mine was telling me about it in real time."

"Hey! They're showing the bodies of all the Elevens!"

"Don't show me that!"

' _It's odd. Why are they hiding it?'_ ,the memory of him shooting Clovis nearly making him throw up. _'They must be covering up Clovis's death to hide about yesterday. But then, how will they announce it when the time comes?'_ ,the exiled prince thought before smirking."Hmm.. I guess I really did some damage there."

* * *

_**(G-2 Military Area)** _

In a black car Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and Villeta Nu were heading towards the base now trying to put the situation under control.

"Our superiors aren't taking this seriously enough.",complained Jeremiah.

"You are talking about General Bradley?"

"The killer penetrated multiple layers of security without even a second thought. We won't find shit with a formal investigation like this."

"Commander Jeremiah, without Prince Clovis, what are we purebred-",she asked before Jeremiah silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I'll give the orders. Just wait until all this settles down."

* * *

_**(** _ _**Nothingam Industries HQ-** _ _**Arakawa City)** _

A large building was towering over Arakawa City. In her office Zophiel was listening to the news while filling up her paperwork. Gambling was a fun activity to make extra money for projects ,but no matter how corrupt the britannian system was, she had to keep the ways of her income in check at least in the eyes of the government.

' _There are 3 possibilities right now. Clovis is alive but geassed, he is dead or he is free. I know that Lelouch won't allow Clovis to get away that easy…because of his mother...Considering that he most likely wouldn't allow Clovis to be left just like that reducing this to a flip of a coin.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Enter."

"I brought you the tea, my Lady.",the devilish butler said as he brought in a carry tray.

He gently poured some tea before putting 2 sugar cubes in it.

"My Lady, if you allow me... _("Just say it")_ , about the new highschool..."

"Yeah yeah, I already talked with Kohaku about this. I was about to call the dean before this came out.",she said as she pointed at a stack of papers about half her height.

"I see you are busy, my Lady."

"I plan some extensions on my business, alongside with gathering some support. From all the persons that I met after the war, only you and Kohaku know about who I am Sebastian."

"And I feel honored that you put your faith in me my Lady.",he said as he placed his right handon his hearth and made a small bow.

"The EU as it is, is nothing more than a dying hog, while The Chinese Federation is like a crumbling house.."

"Kick the door and the entire rotten structure collapses, was it?"

"Yeah, funny don't you think."

"You seem happier than usual my Lady?"

"Maybe I am, now get out of my office and prepare my clothes for the meeting. I'm taking an early off.",she said as she picked up the phone.

* * *

Back at Ashford Lelouch was entering the classroom preparing for the next hour when a discussion caught up to him, as he entered. Eyeing the source of the noise he saw a couple of girls chatting with a red haired girl.

"Kallen! It's been so long! Are you alright?"

"Sophie was really worried about you. Are you alright? Yes, thought I can't really do too much physically."

Seeing the girl made him gasp as he remembered that this was the girl in Shinjuku. _'I see. That's why I recognized her...'_

"If I stay home too much, I'll never catch up with the rest of you."

Lelouch sat down before he was assaulted by Rivalz. "What are you looking at, Lelouch? You are falling for her?"

"It's just odd. She hasn't come to school since the first day, has she?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld...seems like she's sick or something, so she only comes to school every once in a while. But her grades are top-notch. She's the scion of the Stadtfled family, so she's got tons of money and she's nice to boot! You've got good taste."

"You are wrong."

"Oohh. Don't tell me. You put your eyes on that blonde girl yesterday? Wait, you left me up to go with her?"

"That's… not it either."

"Oh c'mon don't be shy. You can tell me anything. I shall keep it a secret."

* * *

During the lunchbreak Kallen was talking with her friends in the campus when a buzzing sound kept pestering them. The girls( apart from Kallen) screamed when they saw quite a large bee was the cause of the buzzing.

"It's a bee! A bee!"

"Kallen, run!"

She run slowly behind a bush before commenting about a nest being nearby. She let out a frustrated groan before slicing the bee in her nails.

"Aah I'm sick of acting like a freaking invalid."

She put a sandwich in her mouth and when she looked left she saw that a raven haired student saw her.

' _Oh crap, he saw me!'_

"Can I help you?",she asked.

" **{Heed my questions.}"**

"Yes."

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Why terrorism?"

"Because I am japanese, even though I am half britannian."

"A half blood? Then why go so far?"

Lelouch kept asking her about more informations regarding her group and other things. All while Shirley walked in the hallway just for her too see him talking with the red-haired girl.

Lelouch deactivated the Geass, making Kallen come back to her senses.

"Is there something you wanted from me?",she asked again?

"No, I have nothing else to ask you. Oh, just to be sure... **{Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku!}** "

"Eh, What do you mean, Shinjuku? What are you talking about?"

" **{Go back to your class!}"**

"I will, if you answer my question.",she replied getting a bit suspicious.

' _It's not working? What's going on here?'_ , he thought.

He took a few steps backwards before being saved by the orangette.

"Lulu! Kallen! We've got chemistry next! You need to hurry! "

"Oh crap! I've got to write my lab report!",he made up a quick lie in order to get away. _'It failed...why did it fail...'_

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy-Dorms)** _

"What shall we do? He might be late tonight, too.",asked Sayako.

"We should wait. He said we should eat dinner together."

"Here it's done.",said the maid as she finished an origami crane made out of pink paper.

The blind princess picked up the piece of paper and tapped it lightly too pick up it's form before taking a guess.

"A bird?"

'Yes. It's a crane."

"Amazing. You japanese certainly are skilled.",she said making the maid chuckle.

"Sorry I'm late.", Lelouch said as the door opened.

"Welcome back, brother!"

"Welcome back, master."

"Good to see you Nunnaly, Sayako,"

* * *

_**(Code-R Research Facility)** _

"As you all know, the plan was a complete failure. I am shutting down this laboratory.",said General Bartley.

"But-"

"I've already set up a new location. Though no record of it exists, the fact that we were operating outside of Prince Clovis's orders. We would be brought home and put on a trial, were his Majesty to learn of what we were doing here in secret."

"Understood, We'll begin preparations immediately."

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy-Dorms)** _

"What were you doing Nunnaly. You seemed to have a lot of fun."

"Sayako was just teaching me origami. I never thought you could fold one sheet of paper into so many things, like a bird or a boat. It can be anything!",she said enthusiastically as she took a spoon of her food.

Lelouch grabbed a handkerchief as he saw some of the soup spilling over her face from mismanaging and gently cleaned her face.

"You don't have to rush to tell me everything. I'm not going anywhere."

" Thank you, brother."

"You are welcome."

"Thank goodness. You seemed sort of scary last night."

"Is that so. I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Look.",Nunnaly said to gran his attention. In her hand it was the pink crane that Sayoko made."They say that if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish will come true. If you have a wish, then..."

"Oh no, I don't..."

"What about you, Nunnaly? Do you want something?"

"Um.. I wish the world to be a gentler place."

"By the time your eyes allow you to see it, I'm sure it will have..."

"Really?"

"I promise.",he said smiling. _'That's right. I've been giving the power to choose my future. Even shut up in this place, how long can the Ashford family possible shelter me? If my lineage were to become known, even Shirley and Rivalz would desert me. I am fated to become a political tool or a casualty of palace intrigue.',_ he thought as he placed a hand on Nunnaly's. _'I have to create a world where Nunnaly can live in peace.'_

"Hm?"

"I learned this one the other day.",she said as she grabbed his pinky finger."It's how the japanese make promises. Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie! Pinky promise."

"That's creepy. I might end up eating the needles.",he said jokingly.

"Then you'd better not lie."

"That's fine. I would never lie." _'_ _not to you at least._ _'_

* * *

A new day came over Area 11 and the sun lighted up the land. At Ashford Academy Zophiel was having a discussion with the dean regarding her coming to the academy.

"Lady Nothingam, it still seems like a curiosity about why would you join our school."

"Well I've been in many academies Mister Ruben, but you see not every place would accept me as I am quite busy with my job."

"So young and you already working. Your parent must be..."

"Nonexistent...",she replied coldly."If you don't mind could you please arrange my schedule in a way so I can participate in most classes. Usually the company requires my attention quite a lot of times."

"Hmmm… that might be difficult but it can be arranged. Just don't find yourself skipping too many classes."

"I hope so. Thank you Mister Ruben. I also heard something about participation in at least one club as being obligatory…."

"Indeed it is. But considering that you young lady is managing a company ,is good at managing budgets right?"

"And by that..."

"Oh nothing, just that you could participate you could the student council. It's more of a free club that manages the budgets of the others so.."

"..you want me to participate in it, just to avoid some unnecessary complications. Ehh, I guess that could be arranged. Am I getting a tour now…?"

"Right away."

* * *

Outside Lelouch was contemplated about his new weapon and how to use it before his train of thoughts was interrupted by his history teacher.

"Lelouch! Class will be starting soon!"

"Ah, right! **{** **Sir** **, will you tell me the essay prompt for out next test?}** "

"It will be about the humiliation at Edinburgh, the transfer of the capital and the North vs South War topics."

' _So I haven't lost the power then.'_

" **{Sir, what exactly are the topics for the essay on the next exam?}"**

"Ha ha very funny Lelouch,maybe you should try studying. Just imply yourself, you will be fine. "

"Yes, sir."

' _As I suspected. I could only use it on a person once.'_ , he realized before a buzzing sound came from his pocket. He then checked his phone to see that the dean wanted to talk to him.

* * *

On the roof of the Academy Kallen was talking with Ohgi on her phone.

" _So how is campus life treating you?"_

"Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look maybe I should just head back, "

" _The army is on high alert right now. Stay there. Let things cool off."_

"But what about the voices on the radio?"

" _Can't go looking for a voice, besides Naoto would be happy to see you back in school. Forget about Shinjuku for now, I'll be in touch."_ , finished Ohgi before closing.

' _Shinjuku...I guess he's right ,but..'_ ,then it flashed in her mind about the boy yesterday. _'No it couldn't have been him.'_

* * *

Lelouch headed to the dean's office in order to see what Ruben wanted. When he opened the door he was greeted by the old man.

"Greeting Lelouch, I'm glad to see you here so quick."

"It's good to see you Ruben, but what is the cause you wanted me to be here."

"That would be me.", a new voice responded.

From the chair Zophiel stood up and faced Lelouch getting a surprised reaction from him.

"Yes, Lelouch I would like you to meet baroness Nothingam. She recently joined the Academy and she is going to be in your class."

"I see. Well then it's nice to meet you Miss Zophiel."

She extended her arm in response giving him a firm handshake.

"I suppose we should begin our tour. The dean promised me that you will be the one to offer it.",she said smirking.

* * *

The couple was now walking in the hallways towards the classroom while having a discussion.

"I can't believe you are studying here. I'm stating to wonder if fate just enjoys throwing us in this scenarios.",the young girl replied.

"I was also surprised. Still I wonder why did you choose this one in particular.",he replied.

"Just a recommendation. Still why..."

"Ashford family was an old acquaintance of my mother..."

"I see. And they offered to help you."

"Indeed. What about you? I haven't heard of since then."

"Yeah. I managed to escape after _talking_ with some soldiers. They were more than happy to help me."

"I see."

"And what about you? How did it go with Clovis?"

"Clovis is no more...I.."

"I see. Well that confirms one thing. Still what about the girl? Have you something figured out?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you believe she was some sort of lab rat. Otherwise there is no explanation for this power, Or why would Clovis be so desperate about it."

"I managed to get a record about the discussion. Still it's hard to believe that Clovis would go to the length."

"You forget your origins Lelouch. The seed does not fall far from the tree. But in your case..."

"Don't remind me...still couldn't you have picked a different academy?"

"Do you want a chronological list or alphabetical one too see the ones that kicked me out? And why so stiff about me being here? Just act as strangers for now."

"This is not about me...",he replied gripping his fist making the girl stop.

"It's about Nunnaly isn't it?",she asked staring in his purple eyes.

There was a brief silence between them before Lelouch finally confirmed her intuition.

"Yes...You changed quite a lot since we met."

"I learned from the cold blooded prince after all.",she said smilling.

"There is something we need to talk about...",he said catching her attention. Seeing the serious frown on his face, she figured it was something bad.

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement-Main Road)** _

"I see. And he research center?",asked Bartley.

" _Transferred to Narita last night."_

"Alright then...i pray you forgive me your highness."

Gunshots were heard outside after that making the general freak out. The roof of the armored vehicle was then ripped off.

" **I hope you can see how determined we are now"**

"But I already told you..."

" **That you don't remember a thing? Still cling to that ridiculous excuse?"**

"Just ask the others. They'll testify that..."

"Ducking the blame? You are pathetic. You shall not remain beside his highness a minute more!",replied Jeremiah angrily.

(linebreak)

Classroom ended and Lelouch was now packing in order to make his leave.

"Hey Lulu, are you coming along?",asked Shirley.

" Sorry, maybe some other time."

"I can come along.",replied a blonde girl that rose up behind the orangette.

"Oh sorry, but this is..."

"You were heading to the Student Council, weren't you?"

"Huh, how do you know?"

"Right, I haven't introduced her yet. Shirley this is Zophiel, she shall participate in the Student Council from now on. Could you do me a favor and introduce her to the others.",said Lelouch.

"Umm, sure..."

"Great, lets move on then.",replied Zophiel as she grabbed the orangette's hand and dragged her.

Kallen was having a talk with her friends before she was interrupted by Lelouch

"You think that you could spare a minute? I would like to talk with you.", he asked making the girls gasped including Shirley that was on the door frame.

"Sure I was wondering when you were gonna ask.",replied Kallen making the girls gasp more and Zophiel had to pull Shirley harder to get her moving.

* * *

"C'mon, we need to keep moving."

"Whaa, but Lulu!"

"Lulu? It's that how you call him?",she asked amused.

"Yea, I mean yes...umm no?",stuttered Shirley.

"Let's move, I really want to see the clubhouse. Don't make me wait. I still need a tour."

' _Huh? What's with her?'_ ,"Umm sorry ,but this is...umm how to say it?"

"Embarrassing? Weird? Getting your crush attention?"

"Wha..Lulu is not..."

"Then if he is not let's go.",she said pulling Shirley even harder than before.

* * *

_**(Student Council Clubhouse)** _

"I didn't even knew this room existed."

"It's the clubhouse for the Student Council",replied Lelouch."It's was build as a ballroom for different occasions."

"And we won't be disturbed inside here?"

"Yes that's correct.",he answered.

A moment of silence stood between them as it was quickly broke a part by Shirley voice.

"Found it!", said Shirley making Kallen and Lelouch flinched as they looked at the source."This is it right?"

"Aahh, what a relief you found our lab data.",said Nina in relief.

"Good my ass is killing me.",complained Rivalz.

"Where you able to find it?",asked the president as she entered in the room with a trail of food."I finished on my end, shall we dig in?"

"O h, wow!"

"Way to go Milly!",praised Shirley.

"Hehe, you adore me I know.",she replied as she put the food on the table.

"Ermm, what is all of this?",asked Lelouch confused.

"It's a small party mister Lamperouge.",replied Zophiel as she entered the scene."Miss Ashford insisted on it. It is about my introduction in the club, alongside with Kallen's."

"Oh Zophy, I told you just call me Milly. That's pretty much about it Lelouch. My grandfather insisted on it."

"The principal?"

"He thought it will be the best since she would have a hard time with her poor health. Oh and I'm Milly the president of the Council.",she finished.

Making a small bow Kallen replied."Thank you the pleasure is all mine."

The trio made a quick run downstairs so they can introduce themselves.

"I'm Rivalz the secretary. If there's anything you need help with, I'm your man."

"Hi, I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome."

"Umm, hi there my name is Nina.",she said shyly.

Kallen was then approached by the imposing baroness."And I'm Zophiel Nothingam. Pleased to meet you countess Stadtfeld.",she said making a small bow and showing a smirk on her face.

This gesture took Kallen a bit by surprise before she made the same.

"Shirley, I'm sorry but do you think you could put these on the table for me?",asked Nunnaly as she entered in the room in her mechanic wheelchair.

"Oh sure, thanks Nunna."

"Nunnaly, what are you doing here?"

' _How much she grew in the past 7 years.'_ ,thought Zophiel. Seeing Nunnaly so big was quite a hit, but seeing her on that wheelchair hit her a bit.

"This is Lelouch's sister.",clarified Milly.

"I'm still in the middle school group so I can't be in the council yet."

"That's alright. You are an honorary member in our book."

Zophiel dragged Lelouch to whisper something in his ear."Lelouch, can I have a moment with Nunnaly? Just to make things a bit clarified to not jump in conclusion."

"Yes, that would be for the best."

"Hey, Nunnaly can I have a word with you in private?"

"W-wha..umm sure. I guess."

* * *

Zophiel kneeled down near the crippled girl and held her hand.

"Wait this hand...",she said before realizing."Wait, Zophiel? Is that really you? Oh my god...I thought.",she said with tears froming in the corner of her eyes.

"The same things I thought about all of you Nunnaly. It's been so long.",she said embracing the girl.

"How are you..."

"Alive or here? It's a long story. But I managed to survive."

"I still can't believe…."

"Me neither Nunnaly. I haven't seen you since uncle Taitai took me at mount Fuji."

"You still call him that.",she said giggling.

"Yep. But now let me tell you something. I need you to do me a favor."

"A favor?"

"You must act like you just met me, ok? I'm no longer the tsarina. I'm baroness Nothingam. So please don't blow up my cover."

"So, you too must hide yourself.",she said looking down.

"I always had to Nunnaly. But I shall come to visit, ok?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise.",Zophiel replied grabbing Nunnaly's finger.

* * *

Walking back Zophiel saw a really awkward scene. Kallen was wet from a very obvious bottle of champagne that Lelouch was holding, while Shirley was above him.

"So what happened here?",she asked.

"Did something happen?",Nunnaly asked innocently.

"I don't think you wanna know."

* * *

_**(Lelouch's Room)** _

Kallen was taking a shower after the whole incident still complaining about the reason she hates britannians. Her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's Lelouch. I brought you a change of clothes.",said Leluch behind the door.

"You can come in. I've drawn the curtain already.",she replied.

"Erm, sorry about this. I now they can be a bit over the top."

"That's ok. Nothing wrong with cutting loose once in a while,you know."

"These are some of my clothes. Hope they are ok."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. That was fast. You went all the way to the boys dorm?"

"Actually I live here. It will be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms. The principal of the school let's us stay here as a favor."

"I see. _("Anyway..")_ Hey, wait! Could you please give me the pouch over there?"

"Yea sure.",answered Lelouch as he grabbed the said object.

When Lelouch handed it over, Kallen grabbed his arm and held it tight.

"You really are quite lively aren't you?",asked Lelouch sarcastically.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You brought up Shinjuku the other day. Why?",she demanded.

"Why do you ask, is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!",she said grabbing her pouch revealing a hidden blade."Yes or no, that's all I wanna hear out of you."

***ring*ring***

"If I don't answer, then someone will come. Is that ok?",he asked as he grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Hello, Ashford Academy Student Council. Emm, no this is...it's for you.",he said handing her the phone."He says he knows you."

Kallen put down the pouch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Glad you are still alive Q-1."_

Hearing this voice, Kallen's eyes widened. She looked over to see the raven haired boy standing still. _'Was I wrong?'_

" _1600 hour the day after tomorrow. The observation deck at Tokyo Tower. Bring on your friends if you want."_ ,another voice replied. A feminine one.

"Who are you?! How did you arrange that ceasefire order?",she asked angrily drawing the curtains exposing her as the voice hanged up the phone.

"Did you say ceasefire? Sounds like you keep dangerous company. Or let me guess, Is it a game?"

"Umm, yea an online one. Since you know..."

"Yes I can get the gist. By the way...you know I can see you, you know?"

Kallen then realized her posture as she kneeled and braced herself.

"I won't tell anyone.",Lelouch said as he left the room.

' _I was wrong.'_ ,she thought.

In another room Zophiel stood up with the recorder at the phone, letting out a sigh.

"Well at least now I know about this limitation.",she said before smacking it into pieces."Back with the others again."

* * *

Zophiel walked back where the others were watching at TV. She saw the headlines and was curious about the situation.

"About the prince's murder? What does it say?"

"They say it was killed!",answered Rivalz.

"Oh no, how tragic.",she replied trying to look at least interested. _'The only thing I regret is that I wasn't there to see his face.'_

It was at that time when Lelouch and Kallen entered the room to see the news. On the stage Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald was standing on the podium surrounded by the purist faction.,

" **Prince Clovis was taken away from us. He fought for peace and justice against all of the elevens. He died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrow and carry on his will."**

" **We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news. The man suspected as the murdered has been captured. According to this report,t he suspect is the honorary britannian Suzaku Kururugi."**

On the screen Suzaku was dragged in a prisoner uniform on a red carpet. From the movement of his mouth it seemed like he was declaring his innocence.

Nunnaly, Leluch and Zophiel were petrified as they stood with their eyes wide open at the news.


	4. Banshee's Veil

**The emperor and the tsarina**

**Arc 1:Royals of the Rebellion**

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass. Contains crossover elements.**

**Chapter:4**

**Banshee's Veil**

* * *

_**(Britannian Interrogation Court)** _

In a dark room a brutalized Suzaku was being interrogated about he murder of Prince Clovis. His face was covered in bruises and cuts, signs that revealed the kind of treatment he received before he was dragged inside.

"Do you recognize this gun, private Suzaku Kururugi?",asked Jeremiah.

Suzaku took a glance at the pistol inside the plastic bag and shook his head in denial. This action led him into receiving another punch.

"You are here on suspicion of the murder of Prince Clovis, as well as several others. I looked into it a bit. You are the son of the last prime minister, aren't you? You certainly have plenty of motives."

Suzaku stood straight before replying.

"This is some kind of mistake! I have never seen this gun!",he replied. The margrave kicked the chair Suzaku was standing on making him fall down on the cold floor.

"Your fingerprints are on it. You are also suspected in the murder of the original owner and a member of the Purist faction. Admit it! If you do, you'll be judged not as an Eleven, but as an honorable member of the Britannian army.",the margrave lied.

If Suzaku would admit it then there is one way this will go. The purist faction takes control, the honorary system is abolished and no number would ever have hope for a better future. A sweet lie that only a brainless idiot would accept. But…

"I didn't do it!",Suzaku said once more, receiving another kick.

"You shall be transferred to the court tomorrow. We shall see what the judge shall say then.",said the margrave smirking.

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Villa-Toshima City)** _

Phasing back and forth the baroness was thinking of a plan. Next her there was a 3D layout of Tokyo. Starring at it she pondered about the plan. What should she do…

"Zophiel-sama?"

"Enter."

The maid entered the room and saw her master starring at the layout. Kohaku was worried right now. There are few times when Zophiel looked at the it. To build or to destroy. But this was not such a time, and she could feel how her master was feeling.

"Master, you are worried about the prime minister son, aren't you?"

She stopped her walk and just stared at the maid. Her green eyes send the message.

"What are you going to do master?"

After a brief moment of silence, she finally spoke.

"I am going to save him...",she said before she took her awkward position in the chair _(L style)_. "Considering how Jeremiah Gottwald acted in the past, I can already predict how's gonna happen."

"I'm curios, master what do you think it's gonna happen."

"I'm ten billion percent sure, he's gonna make a spectacle out of it. Parading the quote on quote ' _killer_ ' towards the court. I can already imagine. The purist faction will drive Suzaku while surrounded by hardcore nationalists. 6 Knightmares, one transportation device and many news channels. The question is...when? If I think about it it would be at tomorrow."

"Are you sure you can do this master?"

"….not alone….I..I need help.",she said, now sulking in the chair.

It was then when Sebastian entered the room.

"I brought you your cake, my Lady.",he said bowing.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Now back to the topic. I need help, but...who can i rely on?",she asked herself before eyeing her servants.

Her two servants knelt before her before placing their hands on their hearts.

"Master/My Lady, we are your servants...we shall follow you wherever you go, and march wherever you order.",they said in a unison.

She looked at them narrowing her eyes. A multipolar kingdom less queen, a violent blonce gorilla-lion, and the living definition of perfection. What a trio they make. And yet she smirked realizing that it could work with her reactivated power. But then pain struck her and she clenched her head.

"MASTER!"

"I'm fine!",she said regaining her composure. Standing straight she made a gesture of hand before saying, "I ,Zophiel Romanov, the exiled tsarina of the russian people, accept your vow, again that is. Now let us prepare. Kohaku I need you to make this.",she said before handing a couple of paper pieces.

Michaelis, buy a new car and turn it into this.",she said, before handing him over a picture."Kohaku, you know that outfit that i always wanted. Well i want you to make it ASAP. And I shall go and prepare the final piece. You are all needed for this. I put my faith in you.",she said before preparing herself for school.

* * *

**(Ashford Academy)**

At Ashford Academy a gathering was held in auditorium. All student alongside the teachers were holding a mourning ceremonial for prince Clovis. But not everyone was as in the mood for this. Lelouch looked blankly at the teacher and his nonsensical preach. Had they know the truth, things would have turned out differently.

"Truly this is a bitter pain incident for all. The viceroy of Area 11, our beloved prince Clovis, was taken away from us. However, we must bear this sadness! We must have strength from it."

' _Yeah, yeah continue your rambling old man. We shall see who will be the one to have a laugh tonight.'_ ,the tsarina though as she clenched her fist.

Her phone vibrated in in her purse confirming a message she expected. She eyed Lelouch who saw her and made a sign, a hidden message since childhood.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy-Rooftops)** _

"Hard to believe you still remember this sign, Zophy."

"What, you believe I'm stupid? Do you have the recording ready?"

He reached for his pocket and handed her a memory stick and a letter.

"Are you sure about this?",he asked.

"Suzaku is our friend, and right now I have more resources than you do Lelouch. And if it comes, I will use _it._ "

Lelouch scoffed at her stubbornness, before snickering.

"What's so funny?",she asked.

"Nothing...but I'm curious how this shall turn out."

"Don't you have a meeting? Shouldn't you prepare?"

"Right...",he replied before leaving.

* * *

_**(ASEEC HQ-Tokyo)** _

"Aww, now the most important part is gone!",complained Lloyd.

"Can't we do something?",asked Cecile.

"We'll have to. With any other pilot, it's all jerky or won't move at all. I don't suppose we can convince them that he didn't do it. You said he was able to reach a 94% synchronisation with it? Even if we do get a replacement part-"

"That's why we should work to get him released!"

"He's an honorary Britannian, isn't he? The entire army-with the exception of General Bradley's unit-has been taken over by Purists. Their scapegoat can't be a Britannian, you see. If it was an Eleven that did it, then they can execute Commander Jeremiah's plan to eliminate the honorary Britannian from the military.",explained the scientist.

"Then Suzaku..."

"Well, there must be something we an do."

* * *

_**(Zophiel Villa-Toshima City)** _

After many hours poured into the work Kohaku and finished the work. She had completed the costume her master asked. It was a long white dress with various decorations and a blue jewel. A white lady hat with a white ribbon and three feathers. This however was the exterior of the dress. A costume befitting royalty. Now it was up to Sebastian to grab the vehicles. Her work was interrupted by the ring bell of the mansion.

Another maid was going there to see who it was. A black haired maid with gray eyes named Siesta went there too see who it was. When she opened the door she saw a young boy in courier outfit.

"Can I help you?"

"Umm, yeah I have a delivery for...Miss Nothingam.",he said scratching the back of his head.

"Right.",she said nodding."However the mistress isn't home yet. You can hand over the package to me."

"Right away ma'am."

Closing the door the maid headed over the Zophiel's office. On her way she butted in Kohaku who was

heading for the door.

"Who was it?",she asked.

"A delivery boy. He had something to deliver for our mistress.",the maid said as she handed over a package and some letters.

"I will take them, you go and clean the attic."

"Right away."

* * *

_**(16:00-Tokyo Tower)** _

The sun was shinning over the horizon. Tokyo Tower was a monument that was still suffering destruction as the metallic structure was missing a good portion. Here Kallen was standing looker at nothing thinking about the mysterious voice. Behind her Ohgi, Sugiyama and Yoshida, followed closely to protect her in case of need.

" **Kallen Stadfeld of the Ashford Academy, your personal effects have been delivered. Please come to the service counter on the observation deck. I repeat..."** ,was heard from the announcer.

At the deck the announcer gave to Kallen a small phone.

"Is this indeed yours?",she asked. The redhead looked at it strangely making the announcer ask again.

"Umm, yes. Thank you very much.",she said before walking away.

On the other side Ohgi and his group tried to act all natural praising Clovis's work, when in reality merely speaking suck words made them sick.

"Well well, this all went pretty easily, thanks to Prince Clovis. We got away without having too much trouble."

Kallen walked away when the device vibrated in her hand. On it's screen she saw the name _ZB_.

"ZB?",she asked confused. Looking at Ohgi he saw him nodding and picked the call.

"Yes, it's me."

" _Do you desire answers?"_ ,the voice asked.

"Huh?",she asked confused.

" _Do you desire answers about the massacre in Shinjuku? Do you desire to know the reason behind Clovis' orders? Then get on the monorail loop line. And bring your friends. I'll contact you later."_

"Wait a minute!",she yelled before hearing a beeping sound meaning the call ended.

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Villa-Toshima City)** _

Zophiel reached her home and as soon as she stepped in she was assaulted by Kohaku who told her about the package. Running straight to her office she looked at the sender and saw the sign _VvL_. She smirked seeing this and quickly opened the packed stuff. Seemingly it was nothing. But this was just a cover up. Running her friends around it she pressed on the soft spot uncovering a hidden container. In it there was a white mask. The right part was a blind one but the left war created so it can open and close.

Beneath the mask spot there was a letter. She quickly grabbed it and opened it. And read it in her mind.

_Dear empress,_

_I must inform you about an imminent war that is about to happen here in Europe._ _The EU oligarchs are starting to rally up support in a war with EuroBritannia,but they are lacking the proper commanders. Princess Cornelia is almost finished with the M.E.F(Middle Eastern Federation), and she may shift focus now. Things are not quite safe her in Banat region, so I shall go to the facility in Caucasus._ _The Siberian barrage is about to get completed in about 5 months. Wish you the best, so if you can now manage to free Japan, Britannia is going to have a very rough time supporting EuroBritannia in the war through. On other news the new knightmare you ordered is almost done. It was rather hard to get the plan for the Guren MK1, but it was done. I shall make the modifications you asked.  
And here it is I sent you the mask you asked for._

_Signed,_ _VvL_

She scoffed at the news. EU invading Eurobrittania can give her an advantage, but it can also throw a wrench in her plans. Picking up her pen she started to write her answer. When she was done, she picked the mask in order to see it's functions. When she was done with it she picked the gloves and clapped her hands making electric sparks come out. Her smirk got bigger as she went forward too see the rest of the new toys.

* * *

_**(Viceroy Palace)** _

In the viceroy bureau were Clovis once stood, in his place Margrave Jeremiah is now standing alongside his purist fellows and Diethard Ried.

"His Highness' memorial service went well, I hear.",he said pleased."You may have made it a little too sad, in fact."

"My Lord, the public need to shed their tears.",replied Diethard.

"That's just like you weaselly broadcasters. I will admit, though, that you have talent, seeing how quickly you prepared that.", he said as he rested his chin on his fist."It's almost as though you knew about His Highness' death is about to happen."

Diethard straightened his composure and made a small bow before saying his excuse."Well, the fact is that we have prepared such programs for all important individuals."

"For myself as well?"

"You may be added to that list due to recent events."

"I've been to low-ranking to consider until now?",asked Jeremiah amused."I thank you for the honesty."

"I-I'm afraid so.."

"Care to join the army? I'd make you my press secretary. I do not think that I would be suited for such a position."

"You prefer the work in the civil sector? Alright then. I'd like to ask you to perform another task for me. We will be transferring Suzaku Kururugi to a military facility tomorrow night..."

"...let us guide the Britannian citizens to our will.",completed Diethard.

"It's good that you're quick on the uptake. We'll make the escort light, to make it a bit easier on you.",replied Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah, there are some among the Elevens who idolize private Kururugi as a hero.",said Viletta."They may try to free him."

"I'll escort him myself, in my Sutherland. If they come sneaking out at me, then I'll execute them then and there!"

* * *

**( _On the monorail_ )**

Kallen looked at the phone waiting for another call or message after a brief moment the phone vibrated again. She immediately answered the call and heard a feminine voice.

" _Look to the right, as you face the front of the train, and tell me...what do you see, what do you think, what do you **feel**?",_the voice asked.

Kallen gripped the phone. As she looked at the Britannian city.

"I see the Britannian city, a city of thieves, of robber-barons that drain the wealth of Japan. A city built on our sacrifices."

" _...a good answer"_ ,the voice replied. _"And on the other side you shall see what was left of Tokyo. The japanese people living in poverty, not allowed to live inside the settlement. Can you see it? Can you feel them?"_

"...yes."

" _Move to the leading car now in the empty wagon."_

Kallen signaled the group as they move forward together, while the train announcer mentioned the next station. In the next wagon they found nothing. At that moment the phone vibrated once more with a\the message [ _Under the chair]_.

Ohgi looked at it and saw under the last chair a briefcase left alone. He went over to pick it up. As the group gathered around the opened the briefcase and saw a written paper with the next instruction.

_I see you still listened to me. I'm glad of your determination._ _Get down when you reach at Okubo station and then head over to where it all started. There you shall find us!_

"Do you think this is a trap?",asked Yoshida.

Ohgi just shook his head,"If this was a trap they would have caught us right now. What do you think, Kallen? Kallen?"

"Look inside!",she said as she grabbed another written paper."This is..."

"Huh?",they all looked confused at her and then at the document. What was written inside it shocked them to the core.

* * *

_**(Shinjuku-An abandoned warehouse)** _

Ohgi walked in front in order to protect everyone in case if that was a trap. Behind him Kallen,Yoshida and Sugiyama followed closely. They followed another message saying to head over the this warehouse.

"Well this is it...do you think it's safe?",asked the blue haired japanese.

"I don't know. Let's check it out."

The warehouse was a dark place with it's only source of light being a whole in the roof. When they entered the room they were welcomed by a pair. On the left they say a blonde haired masked woman with what could be described as a bridal outfit and white gloves. On the right side a masked man,with a black outfit, a rather large cape with golden endings and red interior.

The woman was kneeling looking at some white flowers. Picking one up she looked at it before talking.

"They are beautiful, aren't they? So white, so pure, so full of joy. And yet something so beautiful only glows in the dark. The lunar tears. The legend says they glow in the dark and that they can accomplish any wish one puts.",she said,

"Indeed...",the masked man said. As he turned around he looked at the newcomers and gave them a welcome."Well, how does it feel to meet the ones running this operation?"

"Running it?",asked Ohgi confused.

"I didn't think he was such a ham..."

"We merely wanted to introduce ourselves properly.",replied the masked woman, now looking at the rebels."So tell us...did you enjoy the tour? Did you understood the difference between the ghetto and city?"

"We already know the difference. That's why we resist Britannia.",replied Ohgi.

The woman just shook her head in denial."No you didn't understood it seems. I'm curious what have you thought when you entered in a Britannian facility to steal what was it? A 'capsule of poison gas'?",she said as she made the quote on quote gesture with her fingers."You do realize that if that was indeed poison gas, you would have made things so much worse, and it would have ended with much more dead people and the Britannians would have just let that happen. That is not a way to do things. Britannia shall not fall under mere terrorism. It's merely a childish act that they can abuse."

"What was that?!"

"You are calling us kids?"

The shouts of annoyance were launched at the pair, but they dismissed them nonchalantly.

"You are mistaking your enemy".replied the man."There is a difference between Britannians and Britannia."

"There is something named deindividualization. Ever heard of it? It's a phenomenon where people act differently in crowd than when they are alone. If a japanese would be lost between Britannians, what do you think they would do? They would beat him up as a group. And the some would be in reverse."

"You shouldn't approach such ideals. You should know your enemy, know what is right and fight for what is right!"

That declaration made the resistance cell gasp. And Kallen was starting to have enough of it.

"Don't screw with is! How can we trust someone who won't even show their faces?!",said an angry Kallen.

"Yeah,take of your masks!"

"Yes, will you show us your faces?",asked Ohgi.

"The masks?",asked the woman before chuckling and turning around."Kukuku, I guess you are right. Nobody would trust someone like this, right?",she said looking back at her flowers."But, the reason we have them is vital."

"Then…!"

"Then how about we make a deal...",she said looking back at them, interrupting Ohgi."Tomorrow, we shall do the impossible."

"The impossible?",they asked in unison.

"We shall free Kururugi...and reveal Clovis' plot about the massacre. What do you think do we have a deal?",she said as she attached the flower she picked on her hat.

* * *

_**(JLF HQ)** _

The heads of the Japanese Liberation Front were having a very heated discussion about the news. Everyone was shouting about either to save the prime minister' son or to let him die.

"He killed a Britannian Prince! We have to rescue Suzaku Kururugi as a hero to our cause!"

"But he's a Britannian himself!"

"He's a disgrace to primi minister Kururugi's name!"

"He carries Japan's future with him! Nobody knew he was alive!"

Amidst of all Todoh remained silent as General Katase Tatewaki was discussing about the event in Shinjuku.

"It was Kouzuki's group who caused the incident in Shinjuku, wasn't it?"

"Yes, they have a man named Ohgi with them right now. "

The old general narrowed his eyes as he took a deep breath."What does the house of Kururugi have to say to this?",he asked.

"Well, he seems to have been cut off since he entered the army.",replied Kusakabe. Turning around the the man asked the silent man.

"What do you think, Todoh?"

The silent man opened his eyes as he stopped his meditation.

"We are not obligated to accompany a man to his death."

"That's a weak-willed answer from the man once called the Miracle maker.",said Kusakabe.

"I simply don't wish to confuse bravery and recklessness."

* * *

_**(Prison Cell)** _

"Congratulations!",said Lloyd in his cheery yet annoying voice."Those two you asked me about weren't on the list of the dead.",he said making Suzaku sigh in relied.

"Thank goodness."

"You on the other hand, are in quite the pickle! Even if this makes it to the trial, you won't have a single ally in this fight.",explained the scientist.

"But the court is meant to bring the truth to light!"

"I think it's more often that it obscures it in darkness; that truth you speak of."

"If that is how the world works, I do not regret leaving it!"

* * *

_**(The Judgment Day)** _

On the driveway many Britannian citizens were gathered around on the margins in order to spite the accused one. Behind the crowd one of the news vehicle was standing in order to get the best image of the report about the prisoner.

"Man this is boring."  
"Agreed. All we are doing it's just to praise this excuse of a facade."

The two man were bickering about the situation when a they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

When on them went there to open it, he saw a black haired woman with blue eyes and a devilish smile.

"Hello there.",she said."Mind if you help me with something.",she asked as she pulled over a tranquiliser shooting both.

On the other side of the crowd Diethard was managing the best as he could this sham of _tribunal._

"Charles, the number five camera's panning too slowly. Is the strike over, or what?"

" _Sir there is a problem at the studio. They said they need to talk."_

"The studio? Make them wait, there's nothing to talk about. Everything is going according to plan. Here they come."

On the distance from the prison, 4 knightmares could be seen and a mobile transporter.

"Like clockwork.",said Diethard, before closing his mic."Huh, what a circus this is and I am as corrupt as any of them."

The crowd was shouting their curses at the chained Suzaku. On the other side at the end of the road where they were heading, someone else was waiting.

* * *

"This is insane, we know that Suzaku is innocent.",complained Cecile.

"The court deemed our testimony inadmissible. There is nothing we can do."

"Yes but-"

"Is that altruism or humanitarianism?",ask Lloyd amused as he face his assistant.

"This isn't the time for a game of semantics!"

"Not much else to do. We both know where this case is headed, we couldn't even reach at the submit,all we can do is to cut out our losses."

* * *

In the student council room, the members minus Lelouch, Kallen and Zophiel were watching on the TV.

" **Voices of scorn, growing ever louder, bearing testimony of their love for our prince, raining their judgment on a terrorist."**

"Hey Prez...",asked Rivalz standing on the table legs crossed.

"What is it?"

"Do you think something will happen?"

* * *

"Are you ready Lelouch?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"No turning back now, I guess. Go stand on the throne.",ordered Zophiel.

* * *

"There is no way they can pull this off.",commented Tamaki."It'll be pure suicide."

"They said they will do this...commented Ohgi as he gripped his friend's shoulder. They said it'll make the impossible happen."

"You don't actually believe this do you?!"

* * *

" _Interim Steward Jeremiah!"_

"What is it?"

" _There is a car coming in from the 3rd street. I let it go unchecked, as you ordered, but..."_

"Do you think it might be the terrorists?"

" _Well...it was Prince Clovis' car…."_

"His Highness'?! They are just screwing with you. No matter! Let them through!",he said as he raised his hand."Everyone stop!"

* * *

"They stopped!",commented Sugiyama."They really did!"

"Heh, just a coincidence",said Tamaki.

"But she said that Jeremiah would show the strength of the army.",said Yoshida.

"Coincidence, I said!"

* * *

" **This was not a scheduled stop. Was there an accident of some kind?"**

" **This is the 5th lookout position. There's a car coming your way. I-It's Prince Clovis' own vehicle! Can you see it?"**

On the distance a white classic vehicle was seeing with a rather large back with a blue cross and a white box, heading head on towards the military. The vehicle reached a reasonable distance from the margrave's Knightmare before coming to a halt.

"Come out, you who dare sully His Highness' carriage!",ordered the angered margrave.

At this order the curtain in the front burned down revealing what was inside the box. Inside there was a white throne and on it a masked persons were standing, while on his lap there was a blonde masked woman.

The margrave and the crowd gasped at the revelation as they eyed the persons from head to toe.

"Greetings!",they said in unison."I am Zero/Banshee!"

"Zero?!",asked Villeta confused.

* * *

Back at Ashford Rivalz leaned forward in surprise.

"That is all this?"

In her bedroom Nunnaly, that was praying for Suzaku's salvation listened closer as she heard the names.

* * *

" **Who are there persons?! The ones who call themselves Zero and Banshee and are now standing on the car!** **"**  
This act surprised the entire world as it stirred it like a hornet nest. Everyone from the heads of the EU, to Britannia and the Chinese looked at them. Everyone with different reactions.

* * *

"Zero...",asked a confused Diethard."..and Banshee?"

* * *

Most of the JLF were glued to a TV screen, minus Todoh who kept listening from the door's threshold,

" **Are we gazing at a terrorist. Certainly not the wisest if such is the case."**

* * *

' _Are they elevens? No the girl can't be one...'_ ,thought Suzaku.

' _Suzaku, you saved us that time...now let us return the favor.'_ ,thought Zophiel.

"I've seen enough lovebirds. This little show of yours is over.",said Jeremiah as he fired a bullet in the air. From the sky another 4 knightmares fell down surrounding the car.

"First things first, why don't you lose of your masks."

"A good idea...",the masked woman said,"...however I dissagree with one thing, 'viceroy' Jeremiah",she said with venom."The show had only began.",she finished as she clapped her hands.

And at that moment the back of the car burst open revealing what was inside. The chemical weapon that was thought to be stolen by the terrorist in Shinjuku.

"You wouldn't want Clovis' toy to burst open in such a place now, would you?",she said amused.

"What in the...!"

"Lord Jeremiah, be careful! That is...!"

' _Yes, Jeremiah. You weren't included n my brother's circle, so you believe its poison gas._ _'_ ,thought Lelouch amused.

"Wait, you don't understand that is hkk-hkk..."

" **For everyone at home seeing this, it's some sort of device, although it's purpose is unclear, stay with us and we will see if this so called terrorists have anything to say."**

"You bastards...",muttered Jeremiah trembling,"You took everyone here hostage and you've done without them even knowing!",he finished as he pointed the gun at them.

"You intend to shoot? Let me show you what will happen...",she said as she pulled a deadman trigger, checkmating the Britannians.

* * *

"Unit six bring up the sound and get that camera in his face.",ordered an enthusiastic Diethard at this turn of events.

" _Sir it's too hairy out here."_

"Grr, amateurs!",he said as he grabbed a free camera and ran towards the scene.

* * *

The margrave was now fuming with rage at the turn of events sweat forming on his face. A scene that amused the couple.

"Fine, what are your demands."

"An exchange. This for Kururugi.",Zero declared.

"Like hell! He's charged with high treason for murdering prince Clovis."

"You are wrong Jeremiah...",he declared,"...the one who killed Clovis...was MYSELF!"

Everyone gasped at the declaration. The murderer who killed the prince was right in front of them.

* * *

"Unbelieveble!",said Cecile surprised.

"The real culprit, ehh?!"

* * *

Even Todoh was shocked. So shocked he stood straight to see the news.

" **Unbelievable...this masked man that calls himself Zero. We can't be sure who he is, but in any case he claims to be the real assassin. So where does this leave the current suspect, Private Kururugi?"**

* * *

"They are screwed...",said Kallen.

"Told you there's no way for them too pull this off.",hissed Tamaki

* * *

"For a single eleven, you will save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain."

' _This is one big performance for them.'_ ,thought the reporter as he filmed the scene directly with eyes wide open in excitement.

"They are mad I tell you, disguising the truck as his Highness', they will pay the price for mocking the crown."

The knightmares that were surround the two terrorists raised their guns, but didn't started the shooting, as the white _'bride'_ kept waving the trigger.

"Careful now, you don't wish the capsule to blow now do you?",she taunted."Oh and by the way… I must than you the Purebloods for your cooperation. Us getting rid of the prince, you getting the post as viceroy...all worked like a charm, just because you allowed us to happen."

"What is she talking about?",asked the confused soldiers that were guarding Suzaku.

"For that you must repay our deal...that is why..",she said as she eyed the viceroy and the subviceroy…

"...you two shall **{obey...}** "

The words captivated them. The Geass of Absolute Control. As long as the persons are captured by it, they shall act as dolls for their master, being controlled by any command the possessor gives while in range. It must have direct eye contact, and it's range it's rather short up to 150 meters _(nearly 450-500ft for the americans.)_

**{...and let us escape by all means!}**

"Let them go!",ordered the margrave.

"Jeremiah, what are you thinking? You can't do that?",yelled Kewell Soresi a light brown haired man.

"I doubt that.",taunted Banshee.

"Lord Kewell, this is an order!"

* * *

" **It's hard to tell but it seems Kururugi's release has been brokered"**

All 3 walked towards each other and now were standing face to masks.

"So who the hell are y-hkk-hk..."

"Just like a dog...kept in leash not allowed to talk...so Britannian",said Zero with spite.

"We thank you, for your cooperation...",said Banshee"...and now for the Grande Finale!",she finished as she dropped the deadman trigger. When it touched the ground the capsule exploded releasing a smoke cloud covering the bridge and the assailants. In the fog Kewell tried to shoot them down, but was shot by Viletta, making his knightmare inoperable. The civilians fled the scene at the exchange of gunfire while Banshee Zero and a sleeping Suzaku jumped of the bridge and fell in the trampoline of an MR-1 knightmare.

* * *

Suzaku opened his eyes slowly as the effects of the sleeping dart faded away.

"Sorry that I had to do this...",she said as she showed the dart,"...but you kept resisting."

"What are you...hkk."

"Don't move to quickly, I'm not a pro when it comes to medicine, but I tried to treat up most of your face."

* * *

Ohgi's group gasped at the result. They actually did it and they got away.

"Man I can believe they actually did it?"

"Yeah, who are these guys."

"Thta's crap how many times can a bluff like that pull it off.",hissed Tamaki trying to not look impressed.

"You gotta give the guys some credit thou,",said Ohgi."I gotta admit it nobody else could pull it off…not the JLF...and certainly not me. I always thought that a full on war with Britannia was impossible, but maybe they...they can do it."  
Kallen remained eyes wide open as she portrayed them her mind.

* * *

Back n the outskirts where the trio escaped Zero extended his hand towards Suzaku.

"Join us.",he said."The Britannia that you serve, is rotten to the core."

"So is it true? Are you really the one that killed prince Clovis?",asked Suzaku.

"Killing the enemy commander is an objective. After all this is WAR!"

"And the gas? Those were civilians out there!"

"What gas?",Banshee asked."The smokescreen I put for play? That was a funny joke.",she said giggling with maliciously."Over all, the ones that were probably damaged were the soldiers."

"So...this is what you care about...",the prisoner said. "Sorry Zero, but I refuse."

"You refuse?!",they said shocked.

"This nation...it can be changed for the better and from within.",said Suzaku with a determined look on is face.

"How ridiculous...",Banshee muttered."You truly believe that such a nation that invaded everyone...can be changed? Truly an idiot to believe such a thing...this thing.",she said."But I'm curious, why do you think what we did is wrong?"

"Any ends gained through contemptible aren't worth anything.",replied Suzaku .

This however made Banshee giggle before breaking into a laughter. "That one is rich you know that, but this is the Britannian way of doing this. Are you saying that their ways aren't despicable. Oh, the irony...",she finished as she prepared herself to leave.

"Where are you going?",Suzaku asked.

"It's a waste of time to stay here anymore. After all I have to give payments. I didn't do it alone. See ya later guys."

* * *

Zophiel met with Kohaku and Sebastian, outside and were preparing to take the car to leave. Inside the car a black short haired woman with shades was waiting for them.

"I must say, that spectacle was impressive.",the woman said.

"Thanks Shorty. But now I have a question...did you do what I told?"

"But of course. That's what I'm getting paid for."

"And Jack?"

"Still waiting in the court, you know for plan B, ruining the Purists forever.",she finished smiling.

"That's good to know. Oh boy, I can't wait for the shit storm that is about to come. I will make the transfer to your account tomorrow, when I will pay for my protection this year. And where are boys anyway?",said Zophiel.

"...having a friendly conversation.",the woman said.

* * *

_**(Zophiel Villa-hours later)** _

The baroness reached to her home tired and headed straight for her bed. In her bedroom there was someone waiting. As she turned on the lights she was welcomed by a green haired girl that was waiting in her bed.

"I must say that was quite an impressive show."

"W-What...how.. who are you?",she said eyes wide opened.

"Really, you don't remember?",the intruder said raising an eyebrow.

Pain hit Zophiel's head again. As she held her head she remembered." Shinjuku…."

"We met far sooner than that...you still don't remember?"

"No...now get out of my room."

The woman didn't even moved an inch, pissing the baroness even more.

"I said. GET. OUT. OF. MY ROOM.",she ordered as the geass started to form in her eye.

"If you intend yo use your power on me it won't work.",the woman said smirking.

"Oh really. I don't need that to do it. KOHAKU!",Zophiel yelled from the bottom of her lungs making the person burst into the room with kunais in her hands. Her master pointed at the intruder. "HER. OUT!"

With this the blonde gorilla maid flipped the bed upside down, grabbed the witch and threw her out.


	5. The tsarina and the witch

**The emperor and the tsarina**

**Arc 1:Royals of the Rebellion**

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass. Contains crossover elements.**

**I had to rework this thing once because it revealed to much about who VvL is and someone else that's going to come.**

* * *

**Chapter:5**

**The tsarina and the witch**

_**(Middle Eastern Federation)** _

The M.E.F was relatively a small formation of states composed of Arabia,Yemen,Oman,UAE,

Palestine, Israel, Jordan Syria and Lebanon. Despite it's resistance and attempts of defense the Holy Britannian Empire finally reached it's capital and now….

" **Open fire!",** the commander of the defensive army ordered.

The Bamides directed it's cannon and shot forwards destroying a tank which were soon counter attacked. The exchange of fires made the dust rise covering the advance of the knightmares.

"Gloucesters?"

"They are supposed to be in Serupham."

Advancing forwards towards the army it was Cornelia and her imperial squad, preparing for an encirclement abusing the bad design of the Bamides.

"Shoddy over sized knightmare imitations.", exclaimed general Darlton

Alongside him there was Gilbert GP Guildford, the Spearhead of the Empire.

"It would have been wiser if they surrendered from the start."

Shooting underneath the leading Bamide, the cockpit started to tremble as the knigtmare frame fell in the sands. In the distance the defensive base exploded signaling a successful britannian infiltration.

In front of the flames a single knightmare stood triumphant the winds waving it's white cape, only one person had this knightmare.

"That's Cornelia.",exclaimed the commander." A single unit did this?! Huh?AHHHH!"

The Bamides exploded incinerating everyone inside as the Gloucesters left the scene.

"Another victory.",said Cornelia."Area 18 has been established."

" _My Lady ,about the next course f action."_ ,reported Andreas.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my younger foolish brother.",replied the Princess.

" _Please don't apologize, my Lady. We live to serve and our place is with you."_ ,he replied making Cornelia smirk.

"Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?"

" _Yes, my Lady"_

"Good.",she said before cutting the contact. _'I'll drive you into the open Zero and I'll make that bitch watch everything.'_

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Villa, Toshima City)** _

The sun rose over the Area, it's rays of light shone brightly thought the window and the ruined chamber of the baroness. Yesterday was quite a troublesome day. Releasing Suzaku, revealing Clovis and other things. And after all that action she came in contact with the one that gave her the power and acted like she knew her? Preposterous…

As the rays of light made her closed eyes twitch she opened them to see. Waking up lazily she went towards the warbrode to grab her Ashford Uniform and a pair of black leggings. This day she began latter but she still had to go over there and not to mention...her paperwork. Ahh...the pain…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door. Allowing the one the enter it revealed Siesta.

"My Lady...the breakfast is ready."

"I will be there soon...",she replied going back to her thoughts. And that was...what was Suzaku doing right now…

_**(Tokyo Settlement)** _

Suzaku was now on the trial. On the podium several judges were waiting since this was a serious accusation...however there was one judge that was missing.

' _This is it then'_ ,he thought. He knew he was innocent and now was ready to face the trial. Under the table bribes were given and he was already sentenced...but..

"Judge Seymour has arrived."

From the right door a tall man wearing a ridiculous white wig like it was 1800 came. He seemed quite serious and his brown eyes were sharp. Standing on the chair he eyed the accused one. Taking a paper and looking at it, it read.

"This shall be case 107...Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces...you were accused of...murdering Prince Clovis...",he said trying to seem surprised."This is a serious accusation boy. Just for looking at a royal is enough to end up in jail. How do you plead?"

"Your honor...I plead innocent."

"Is that so? Well does the opposition has anything to say?"

"Your honor we believe that Private Kururugi is responsible.",the opposition argued.

"Does anyone has any proof?",the judge asked.

The purists tried to show up the gun and stated the fact that he was son of the late eleven prime minister Genbu Kururugi. It seemed quite the good reason. However…

"Is that all..?",the judge said not being convinced at all.

"Your honor...the accused.."

"From the spectacle last night it seems like the murderer is someone else. Who was it? Zero…?"

"Umm...yes your honor...",replied the purist.

"If there is someone who confessed then it means he is innocent right?"

"Ummm..."

"As a result case 107 is dissmissed and I find Suzaku Kururugi"

….

"...not guilty",replied the judge as he slammed the hammer and leaving the court. As he left the room he headed right towards his bureau wiping out the makeup and removing that stupid wig. He opened the closet door where the real judge was standing tied up and gagged.

"Thank you for contribution.",he said as he handed over the money and left the building.

* * *

_**(ASEEC- Area 11)** _

The dawn was settling over Area 11 marking the beginning of a new day. As our countess arrived in Japan, in the ASEEC base Lloyd and his assistant Cecile were having a discussion. Looking over her laptop she could help nut stare and mutter.

"Fukushima, Kouchi and Hiroshima...this is the 7th occurrence since the appearance of the one named Zero and Banshee.",said Cecile.

"It seems the other groups are following his lead and put up a valiant fight."replied the young scientist.

"And now margrave Jeremiah and Villetta Nu are under suspicion of treason after helping these two escape."

"Maybe they did have a connection with Banshee...after all thanks to them the connections between police and administration are screwed up."

* * *

_**(JLF Base)** _

"Help them Tohdoh. Banshee made up a total mess with the leadership and Zero stirred up the resistance group. Now it is time for us to make a stand!",yelled Kusakabe.

The mad stood stoic to it's colleague verbal pleadings. "Calm down, the information of Kyoto, giving the Guren-MK2 to them hasn't been confirmed. If we pay to much attention to them we may trip ourselves up.",replied the colonel making Kusakabe clench his fist.

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Villa, Toshima City)** _

At the table Zophiel had the not so pleasant surprise to see that the dead girl was still here.

"You don't seem to pleased to see me here."

"That's because I'm not.",she replied."How are you not..."

"...dead?",the green girl finished as she sat on the chair.

"Indeed. And mostly how can you act like you know me. Who are you..and _**what**_ are you?"

"I'm C.C. As for what I am...I'm an immortal."

"And what about knowing me? How do..."

The girl smirked as she turned to see the annoyed empress.

"Just like you ancestor, aren't you Ivanovna?"

Zophiel took a step back before replying back."What do you know about your parents?",she asked now getting more enraged.

"Your parents? I'm not talking about them...you seem more like the Terrible, young _tsaritsa._ ",she teased.

' _She knows….HOW?'_ ,she yelled in her mind.

"Seems like I touched a wire.",the witch said with the smirk still plastered on her face.

Zophiel scoffed at her attitude and went to her chair still looking at her, trying to get any information from her.

"I must say I'm quite impressed. The whole spectacle that night was quite entertaining to watch. You and Lelouch are quite the pair, however..."

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement)** _

After the whole fiasco at the court Suzaku was walking through the settlement with a lot of things in his mind. Zero and Banshee saved him and now the judge declared him not guilty just like that. He was relieved by this but there was something that was bothering him.

"Out of the way, please!",a feminine voice yelled from above."Look out bellow!"

' _Bellow? Wait! Above!'_

Suzaku dropped his bag and caught the falling girl. Looking better at her he saw her beautiful bluish violet eyes and ink her. She young and beautiful like a rose. A rose that had no thorns.

"Are you alright?" ,he asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knew you were here until I took the leap.",the pinkette apologized.

"Well don't worry.",he tried to calm her down." I wasn't expecting a girl to fall from the sky and into my arms, either."

"Oh my…."

"Huh, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong _("huh?"_ ). The truth is bad guys are chasing me, so considering the circumstances could you please help me?",she asked with pleading eyes.

* * *

_**(Purist faction HQ)** _

"We must get rid of them, before princess Cornelia assumes her new post.",one of the members said.

"Our loyalty got into question because of the yesterday incident."

After the whole ordeal the rest of the purist action were outraged. Villetta and Jeremiah totally ruined their image and now they were in a lot of trouble in being suspects of treason. The only option left for them was to make them look like the only ones guilty.

"Are the reports really true that Jeremiah and Villetta were bribed?"

"Do you know any of this?",Kewell asked seriously, looking at the operator."In any case they are definitely hiding something. Saying they can't remember anything. Bartley offered the same excuse.",he said coldly.

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement-Suzaku and Euphemia)** _

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is...Euphy.",the pinkette said

"Euphy?"

"Yes."

"My name is.."

"Don't tell me _(Huh?)_. Cuz I already know who you are. You are a celebrity. Son of prime minister Genbu Kururugi, private Suzaku Kururugi.",said Euphy.

"Hm. You lied before.",said Suzaku turning around."There's no one chasing you, right?"

His thoughts however were dismissed when he heard the girl meowing. Looking at her she saw her kneeling next to stray cat trying to tame it. The cat hissed when she placed her hands on the ground."Does the kitty pawn hurt?" The animal seemed to calm down when the girl placed her hand next to him as he started to rub against it. Suzaku then walked towards them as he removed his sunglasses. Euphy turned around as she picked the stray cat which then proceeded to bite the japanese when he tried to pat it.

Oh my.."

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

"This day can't be getting more boring.",the baroness complained. All the lessons on things that she already knew and considering yesterday this can't be more boring. And now she was up to it.

"Next lesson shall be about the New World so please revise the lesson.",said the teacher as the bell rang. When she left the classroom she pulled her collar and left to the rooftop.

* * *

"Is there something you wanted to talk about.",the raven boy asked.

"More actually. Do you know the green girl in Shinjuku?",she asked as he nodded. She pulled his collar and whispered in his ear."She's alive!". Her words echoed in his ear making the boy gasp as his eyes and mouth went wide open."Same Lelouch, SAME!"

"But how?",he manged to gasp.

"You think I know? Considering the power you got and her ability to NOT die, I believe this is the reason Clovis captured her. And if that's true then...who else knows about this? And you know what's more amusing? She claims that she knows me. Can you believe it?"

Lelouch stood still with a thoughtful expression calculating the possibilities. An immortal that could give magic powers and that claims she knows Zophiel.

' _If things are like this...who is she? And..for how long has she been existing. And does anyone else knows about her? If I believe that I'm correct, Zophiel lived in Euro-Britannia for the past years after the invasion. And the only way for that girl too meet her is then. But...why does she claims she doesn't remember?'_

"Are you sure you haven't met her before?"

"Yes Lelouch, I'm sure.",she replied sternly.

"This...makes things really complicated. Where is she now?"

"I left her home. Can't have her walking around. I... ***beep*beep.** Huh, Kohaku? What is it? What do you mean she's missing? Fine search her but no suspicions raised, ok? Damnit!",she cursed as she closed the phone."She's off."

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement-Cecile and Lloyd)** _

"We are running late. I hope he is still waiting for us.",said the scientist.

"Considering the charge did they really released him?",asked Cecile.

"Yes they had no evidence. And I'm sure they put him through the 3rd degree considering that Zero incident.",the scientist said. And then he saw Suzaku walked beside a pink haired girl right next tot them."Huh? What? Why us he..."

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement-Suzaku and Euphemia)** _

"Do you have trouble with cats?",asked Euphy after she finished bandaging Suzaku's finger.

"I like them fine...however the feeling is not mutual.",he said as he tried to pat the stray again which made it just hiss in displeasure.

"I think unrequited love is the mark of kind person.",Euphy said smiling."Oh? The kitty ran away..."

"Umm..Euphy, why did you tell me that lie when we met?",the private asked.

"Do you ask because you are concerned about me?"

"Um..of course."

"Good, then you can accompany me some more.",she said as she pulled Suzaku."C'mon it will be fun."

The two of them walked around the settlement admiring everything. When they admired a beautiful dress in a clothing shop display, Euphy tried to visualized it on her holding her chin on her fist. This made Suzaku let out of a healthy laugh before stifling it when he saw Euphy's stern look. After that they bought and ate some street food is they called it, all while being followed around by the two ASEEC employees.

"You know being here it's just like being in Britannia. I feel right at home."

"Are you from the homeland?"

"Aha. I was a student there until last week."

"Last week. So, what are you doing now? By student do you mean highschool student? You could go sightseeing anytime, can't you?"

"Hehe, you ask a lot of questions.",she teased.

"Eh, sorry.."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. You see...today it's the last day of my vacation. I wanted to see as much of Area 11 as I could because I want to know what kind of place it is,"

"Well you didn't need me for that."

"No, I'm glad I could see it with you."

"Heh, is that right."

….

"Suzaku...",Euphy called."..would you mind to take me to one more place please?"

"You wish is my command my lady",he said as he bowed."Where to?"

"Take me to Shinjuku.",her words startled the japanese."Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there.",she asked seriously.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

Lelouch was looking in his laptop while Zophiel kept checking her surveillances to find the girl. This bugged her of because she was quite specific to her to **STAY THERE.**

"Found something?",the exiled prince asked.

The baroness grumbled some curses and then replied."No...nothing.",she said as she let out a loud sigh.

"Lelouch...",a new familiar voice called. Both royals looked to see Kallen standing before them."Am I interrupting you two?"

"Not at all.",replied the baroness.

"Right, Lelouch, about that phone call the other day..."

"Phone call?"

"Yeah, you know when you and I were in the bathroom?",she said trying to hide her embarrassment."Could you find what the caller's ID was? I want to contact that person again."

"It was a school phone. So I'm not sure I... ***h** **k** ",he stopped suddenly just to see the girl Zophiel was talking about, standing there in an Ashford uniform twirling around. And Zophiel had the same expression when she saw the person causing trouble there too. _'_ _This girl!_

"I see. Makes sense I should've known.",she said hiding her disappointment. But she noticed that they stiffened making her curious."Huh, what? Is there something wro- _whoa_?",she asked trying to turn around when Lelouch stopped her and held her cheeks, while the baroness dragged the witch out of vision.

And (un)fortunately for Shirley she just happened to walk out by the window to witness something that looked like Lelouch was kissing the young Stadtfeld countess."No way..",she mumbled.

"Excuse me...what are you doing.",asked Kallen.

"Ahh, what indeed."

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?!", Zophiel asked very annoyed."Do you know how worried I was. I specifically said that you **STAY** inside so that no one sees you."

"Don't act strict with me. Nobody saw me so it should be fine.",the witch ignored her anger walking away.

"You can't walk around here where you don't belong."

"I don't belong anywhere. Hmm, what's with her?",she said as she spotted a blue haired girl scratching a mark in the wall.

"She's doing it again I see.",came in Lelouch as he approached the two girls.

"Again?",the witch asked.

"She's going to mark the wall like that everyday because I used my geass on her to make her do it.",he explained.

"Geass?",the green haired girl asked.

"That's the name of the power I have. I heard it when we made our contract."

"You are testing how long it lasts?",CC asked.

"I need to know the specs of my weapon, don't I?", he explained."So behave or I'll try it on you.",he warned.

"It won't work on her. Trust me I tried.",Zophiel said as he let out a sigh.

"You two can calm down. I won't do anything that will endanger us or our unique partnership."

"I really doubt it.",the baroness said as she massaged the bridge of her nose. _*beep*beep_ " Hmm.? What is it Kohaku? Aham. Aham. Right. I'll be there. Sorry, Lelouch but I have to leave. Can you keep her occupied for now? I have some businesses to take care of."

"Wait, you can't just pass it to me.",he yelled as he tried to grab her.

"I just did."

* * *

_**(Shinjuku)** _

"The Shinjuku ghetto, ruined again. The residents were starting to move too.",Suzaku said as he looked at the ruins, the photos, the candles and alms left on the ground as a tradition for the dead the feeling of sadness being amplified by the wind that happened to blow that time. The train of prayers was interrupted by the voice of two britannian students that were around.

"Man they didn't use RG on the elevens, I figured they wouldn't."

"Hey look those are marks from Hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it.",another student said standing next to a destroyed statue making the peace sign.

"Say cheese, got it. Now me next."

* * *

_**(** **Tokyo)** _

In their Sutherlands Villetta and Jeremiah were speeding towards Shinjuku ready to take revenge, as they blindly and deafly listened to the instruction of an operator.

"Is this accurate? This information about Zero?"

" _Yes sir. Lord Kewell contacted me."_

"Set up a cordor on Shinjuku sector 4 at once."

" _Cordor sector 4, roger"_

* * *

_**(Shinjuku)** _

"Thank you very much, Miss.",said an old japanese couple bowing before the blonde tsarina.

"It's just business.",she said as she covered her mouth and half of her face with a white fan."Now you can move on, maybe towards a better place. Kohaku where to next?"

"Next street mylady. There should be more families there that would take the offer."

"Right, off we go."

" _Get out of here you damn britannian bastards."_ ,a muffled voice was heard on their destination.

* * *

_**(Shinjuku)** _

"Get out of here you damn britannian bastards.",yelled a red haired eleven as he smacked a camera from one of the students.

"Stay here.",said Suzaku as he sprinted in order to avoid a fight.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak-"

"Don't call me an eleven! I'm japanese!"

"Wrong! You seem to forget that you people lost the war. You are nothing but a beaten dog!",the student said

"Grr, you racist pig!",Tamaki cursed as he clenched his fist.

"Stop please!",interrupted Suzaku as he stepped in to prevent a fight."No violence!"

"Stay out of this!",Tamaki yelled as he slapped Suzaku removing his shades. Making everyone gasp.

"You are that..."

"Are you Suzaku Kururugi?",asked Tamaki.

"The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No idiot it was Zero who killed him."

"Tsk, this guy is nothing more than a slave.",said Tamaki scoffing."Big deal you are on honorary britannian, nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, your soul, and yet you call yourself japanese?!"

"No you are wrong. I-"

"I was wondering what was this stupid noise. It seems like it's just a bunch of commoners creating a ruckus out of nothing.", a new voice said. The respective person got all the attention from those who were around. Everyone say a blonde girl with green eyes in highschool uniform.

"What was that!?",the angry redhead asked.

"Oh, haven't I been clear enough in my demand to you commoners? I said **BE QUIET.** I have business here to do.",she said as she waved her fan.

"Grr, why you!",Tamaki said as he ran towards the girl. He was then kicked in the face and the stomach by another person. A blonde maid with gorilla strength. The impact made the assailant tumble back, as the maid graciously landed next to her master."Did I made myself clear enough now?",the baroness asked closing her fan showing of a smirk.

"C'mon just let it go.",one of the japanese said as they started to leave.

"Zo-",Suzaku mumbled and was interrupted by her angered stare.

"Suzaku..",called Euphy as she ran towards the soldier carrying his bag"..oh my, are you ok?"

"Yeah..I'm alright."

"I'm not ok, just look at my Prime-G and my LX-4.",the student complained as he picked his camera.

"Why did you-"

"Hey! Haven't you heard what I said commoners? Leave. Now.",the blonde said startling the two students."Let's go Kohaku."

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

"To use my Geass I need to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent object like eyeglasses present no problem. The effective range is approximately 270m( _886ft_ ) and the subject appears to have no memory of the vents before during or after the power is used. I think this is due to damage caused by the geass interfering with the brain of the subject. Also the signal is optical and it can be reflected.",explained Lelouch as he stood on his laptop in his bedroom. _(A/N: Has he been off laptop this episode? He was shown only there.)_

"In the short time you had it you leaned a lot. Aren't you being too careful?",praised C.C. as she took the bed.

"My opponent is an empire that controls 1/3 of the world, there is no such a thing as being to careful.", he replied as he looked through the window, looking at Nunnally whom was guarded by Sayoko.

"I'd understand if you were an eleven, but you are a britannian aren't you? This opponent may be too large and strong to be defeated only with geass for a weapon.", the witch said.

* * *

"Is it good to be strong?",Lelouch mused as he watched at the dusk. The sun's yellow light shinning over the campus and mostly at Nunnally who was sitting in her wheelchair being guarded by Sayoko.

"Is it wrong to be weak?",mused Suzaku as he looked at the ruined ghetto."Back then when I was then, the world seemed like a such a terribly sad place. A world without any hope at all."

"Master the way you acted….",the maid said making the tsaritsa look at her. She had a dismissive expression and mostly neutral.

"You think I acted wrong Kohaku? Because this is what I see everywhere. Starvation, filth, poverty and decay. Constant war and terrorism. . A never ending circle. And neither I have abandoned it.",she mumbled as she fell on thoughts.

* * *

"How idealistic. And you believe the girl will follow?"

"I don't.",replied the exiled prince." She changed quite a lot from who she was once."

* * *

"If people can't find their place, they become desperate Kohaku, desperate for someone to give them a voice, a meaning in life. Such a person I was once.",she said as she looked at the ground.

"But right now you are helping Japan…."

"Helping?",she asked surprised by the maid's words."What am I going to do here just funnels what I am going to do later. Nothing more. Let's go now. We are behind the schedule."

***BOOM***

"What the hell was that?",yelled the baroness as she looked in the distance at the old stadium.

* * *

_**(In the Stadium)** _

Smoke was rising in the stadium as flames burned the ruined sector. Inside Villetta and Jeremiah were now confronting the other members of purist faction.

"Lord Jeremiah, you are going to pay for letting the murderer of Prince Clovis roam free."

"Kewell you dirty coward, that sighting of Zero was a lie wasn't it?"

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here. This is how we keep our officials honest."

* * *

"Suzaku!",called Cecile as she and Lloyd came as fast as they could with the ASEEC vehicle.

"Miss Cecile!"

"It's dangerous here. Get in!",she ordered.

"The purebloods are having a silly squabble.",explained Lloyd."Better get out of here. Oh and what a shame about your acquittal, because you'll have to work for me again."

"Wait, please! Isn't this a perfect moment to gather data for the Lancelot.",he said this as an excuse to stop the fighting surprising Cecile and making Lloyd grin.

"Suzaku..."

"I'm sorry Euphy. We have to say goodbye here. I have to do this. I must stop them fighting."

* * *

In the stadium Jeremiah was getting beatenand his knightmare was now on the ground disarmed.

"Damn it's 4 against two. You COWARDS!",he yelled as he prepared another attack that was interrupted by Kewell as he intercepted it with his lance.

"Don't worry Jeremiah. We will tell your family you died in battle."

"You are serious then? You actually intend to kill me? ANSWER ME KEWELL!",yelled the margrave from the top of his lungs.

"Silence Jeremiah! We serve the imperial family. Why else would we be here?",he asked as the four knightmares prepared a combined attack with their lances."ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"Stop right now Kewell!",yelled Villetta as she attacked one of the purebloods. Her attempt to save Jeremiah was stopped by another one of the faction, however Kewell was stopped by a slash Harlken that came from the margin of the stadium.

"What the….?!",he yelled as sweat formed on his forehead. There everyone saw a white knightmare.

"Stop it! You are all Britannian soldiers!",Suzaku said as he descended in the stadium.

"That's him….that's the honorary britannian. The advanced weapon...the Lancelot."

"What business have the special corp here?",asked Kewell."Interlopers will die!"

"No!",Suzaku said as he drew the two Lancelot blades."I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle.",he said as he crossed the blades.

Kewell trembled as he saw the two blades and the new knightmare."Oh my god! They perfected the MVS's! But it's too late, I won't back down!",he said as he launched a Slash Harken at the Lancelot.

Suzaku easily avoided the hook and the other attacks from the other members. Abusing the distraction Villetta managed to immobilize with a Harken one of the members making it an evenly match.

Suzaku then slashed an arms of the Sutherland piloted by Kewell."Still wanna fight?",he asked. At that time thought the stadium entrance the same girl he went on this date was running towards the battle letting out small gasps.

"Men, stand down!",Kewell ordered making the other two retreat.

"You, you understand then...",said Suzaku relieved.

Kewell used his remaining arm to grab something from the storage system of the knightmare.

"I will be using a Chaos Mine.",he said as he threw the thing in the air. When he did it the same pink haired girl screamed from to top of the lungs as he ran towards the Lancelot."NO! STOP IT NOW!",she ordered.

Suzaku quickly crossed his arms in defense summoning the Blaze Luminous Shield. The Chaos Mine unleashed a torrent of bullets. The rain of lead were parried by the Lancelot protecting both Jeremiah and Euphemia. It took a couple of seconds but it finally ran out of ammo. The mine fell on the ground

smoking.

Euphemia glanced at the Sutherland piloted by Kewell and put on a serious face.

In the Sutherland Villetta was amazed by the feat."That Honorary Britannian, he risked his life for.."

"Everyone lower your weapons!",Euphy ordered now very very seriously."At once!". She began walking towards Kewell in a very authoritative manner."In my name I _command_ you"

"I-it can't be...",muttered Kewell as he saw the person.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire and the 3d princess of the royal family!",she said making Suzaku gasp in surprise.

"I am assuming command here. Now fall back!",she ordered.

The margrave watched at her."It is her….",she said.

In the entrance Lloyd and Cecile were standing having seen the whole ordeal.

"Did you knew it was her Lloyd?"

"Mhm! But she's been a student up until now and doesn't need a public debut yet.",he explained.

* * *

Zophiel and Kohaku left the ghetto as she didn't want another Shinjuku incident now. Seeing that the firing stopped she drew the conclusion it was something small. Has she stood by she would've figured so much more now. However there were certain lines and she didn't need a reason to put herself in danger anymore. For now…

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement- Viceroy Palace)** _

Cornelia finally arrived in the settlement and after scolding Euphy for the incident she finally got to the meeting.

The current governor held his hand on his heart before giving the report..

"Yes. Milady the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your highness and... _ **click***_ ",he was interrupted by the princess who was now holding him at gun point.

"Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt. WHERE IS ZERO AND BANSHEE! I WANT THE ENEMIES OF THE EMPIRE CAUGHT. GET THEM AT ONCE!"

* * *

" _ **Aachoo***_ ",both Lelouch and Zophiel sneezed in their homes.

"Oh, bless you Lelouch.",Nunnally said as she handed him a handkerchief."Have you caught a cold or something?"

"No Nunnally, it's alright.",he said calming his sister.

"Are you alright milady?",the butler asked his master handing her a handkerchief.

"Someone must be badmouthing me...",she said as she blew her nose.

* * *

_**(Tokyo Settlement-Ashford Academy)** _

With a new day coming in Tokyo a new surprise arrived. Zophiel and Lelouch were now standing in classroom and before them their old friend. Suzaku.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today.",the japanese said."My name is Suzaku Kururugi. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	6. Panic at the Ashford

**The emperor and the tsarina**

**Arc 1:Royals of the Rebellion**

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Geass. Contains crossover elements.**

**Chapter:6**

**Panic at the Ashford**

* * *

_**(Unknown)** _

In what would seems like a ruin, the dim light of the sunrise was settling. Here Charles zi Britannia was standing still looking at the glowing sun.

"So what did you want to talk about son?",asked the emperor as he stood

" _Father, I wanted to tell you that I found Lelouch and..."_

"What of it?",he asked again not surprised in the slightest.

" _What...father I thought that they are.."_

"Dead?",continued the emperor shaking his head."You thought foolishly my son. Is that all you wanted to tell? Or is there something else...something about an immortal girl?",he said smirking.

Time nearly stopped for Clovis who stared at his father in terror

"Y-you knew?!",he asked surprised.

"Of course I knew. There is nothing that I don't know Clovis.",the stoic man said as he looked in the horizon. The footsteps o another person echoed in this hallowed place. The soldier came to a halt and bowed reporting to his Majesty.

"Your Majesty, the remains of Prince Clovis have arrived. ",he announced.

"I was just conversing with him actually.",the emperor said."The project must proceed, without a moment of delay.",he declared a smirk appearing on his lips.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy-Fencing Club)** _

Two fencers were swinging their blades, dodging and parrying each trying to being down the other. The blonde fencer made q very quick move and managed to get the upper hand as she hit the opponent and won the round.

"The round goes to Zophiel. Everyone you are dismissed.",said the instructor as he left the scene.

The baroness removed her mask revealing her sweaty face from all the sparing.

"You were quite in the heat there.",said Milly as she approached her with a towel." You take things quite seriously apparently."

"That's how I was raised.",she replied as she wiped the sweat." It's good to have some action after being stuck in the office."

"You already have a job?",asked the president of the council surprised.

"Let's just say that I'm the heir and I need to have experience."

"I suggest you grab Lelouch.",suggested Milly."He really is good with managing finances. He ussually saves us a lot."

"I'll keep that in mind.",she replied as she went for a shower.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy-Lelouch's Class)** _

It was after Zophiel left the class and went to the fencing club when all present student started whispering about the new student.

"What's an Eleven doing here?"

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder."

"But the teacher said the charges were dropped."

"He was suspicious enough to arrest him thou, right?"

"You don't believe he is a terrorist, do you?", a female student asked Kallen, makking her fall on thoughts.

"Of course he isn't. The school wouldn't permit something like that."

"An Eleven here at school...",said Nina.

"Well he is an Honorary Britannian.", Rivalz tried to explain better.

"But they are all the same..",she tried to argue.

"Well he doesn't like all that scary to me. Why don't we just talk to him? I'm sure he's totally..",said Shirley.

"Wait-",said Rivalz as he pulled Shirley."The guy just got here, give him some space."

Having just finished what he was doing Lelouch stood up and went past Suzaku grabbing his attention. When the prince was in the door he pulled his collar as he did when they were younger.

' _It can't be...'_

* * *

**(Ashford Academy-Rooftops)**

Suzaku opened the large door and saw Lelouch as he was leaning on the railing looking at the campus waiting for him. As he stepped closer Lelouch turned around to welcome him with a smile.

"7 years since we used this signal. Long time, huh?"

"Meeting on the roof like the old good days? All that's missing is Zophiel.",said Suzaku.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you two are okay. I've been worried.",the japanese said as he leaned on the railing.

"Alive and kicking thanks to you. You almost died. Twice I may add. Trying to protect us."

"I was just returning the favor. From 7 years ago.",he said making Lelouch grim. Then he remembered."What about the girl? You know from the capsule."

"I don';t really know. We got separated during the fray. But you would know more about her than I do, right?"

"No..",replied Suzaku as he looked down."The only ones who knew anything were in the inner circle of the Royal Guard."  
"I see."  
"And your name...do I still call you Lelouch?",asked Suzaku.

"The records count my old identity in the dead. I go by Lamperouge now. Adn Zophiel goes by Nothingam."

"Oh. I see."

"And you? What happened at the court martial?"

"Weird things happened. The judge seemed quite in my favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kinda weird now that I think about it.",he said as he the memory put him on thoughts.

' _This is her doing no doubts about it.'_ ,thought Lelouch."How come you enrolled in the school?"

"I'm surprised as you are. I mean what are the odds of us meeting? The truth is someone arranged this for me to receive a proper investigation.",the japanese said smiling."And that person said a seventeen years old should go to school."

* * *

_**(Blood of the Samurais HQ)** _

In the G1 fortress general Darlton was standing in order to oversee the operation. On the black and green screen red dots appeared marking the location of the enemy defense turrets.

"Sir we managed to identify the guerillas.",said one of the operators.

"That's good. Now all we need it's their hideout. Get that intel to the Viceroy!",ordered the general.

"Yes my lord."

The turrets and the tanks fired at each other. The battle was raging and by the looks of it Britannia was winning.

From the top of the hill and behind the Blood Samurais' back Cornelia was approaching at high speed.

Sensing danger two japanese soldiers looked behind to see the purple knightmare coming right at them.

"What the.."

"is that Cornelia?"

They turned around and started to shoot at the Viceroy. Cornelia jumped and shot the turrets destroying it. Firing a Slash Harken she destroyed another. And so on, and so on.

"Darlton! In here correct?",she asked when she landed near an entrance.

" _Yes Milady! Shall we accompany you?",_ he confirmed.

"Not for this kind of resistance.",she assured.

" _Understood."_

Speeding on the rails she managed to get in the heard of the base where more rebels were standing.

"Surrender at once you feeble minded elevens!",she ordered.

However her threat was not well received since the guerillas started to shoot with their guns. But it had no effect on her.

"Doesn't seem like Zero and Banshee are here. No point in going after them one at a time I suppose. Vermin! ROT like the filth that you are!",she yelled as she started blasting the resistance.

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Vila)** _

The baroness massaged her forehead as she read the news. It seems like Cornelia isn't as Clovis at managing the nation. And it seems like she started to get a really angry. Barely came here and she managed to eliminate multiple resistance cells.

Watching her current actions and her past battles she was now trying to figure a way to defeat her here. If she managed to do it the japanese would flock to her aid.

"Are you feeling alright Milady?",asked Sebastian.

"Yeah. I'm just stressing out over Cornelia. I should have expected something like this. But this is getting really out of hand.",she replied as she picked the cup of coffee.

"You really seem to study hard on this."

"Knowing your enemy is a first step to victory.",she replied." Thanks for coffee. You are free to go now.",she said as the butler left the room. After he left she picked the phone and started dialing.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

"You just sit down.",reassured Lelouch."Unlike 7 years ago we get to be your host now.",he said as Suzaku seemed to chill down."It's funny you seem a lot more mellow than what you used to be."

"And you are a bit more rough.",replied Suzaku.

Lelouch let out a chuckle before replying."I suppose."

As he left the room he was welcomed by the unpleasant surprise that Zophiel left him to deal with. A surprise named C.C.

"I told you to stay in my room.", he said coldly.

"That boy out there, he is the Britannian soldier in Shinjuku, isn't he?",she said."Is that wise?"

"Don't worry it's fine.",he replied as he put down the kettle."He is..is a friend from the past."

He was then interrupted by a phone call. Picking up his cellphone he saw the name written from the caller.

**Linebreak**

_**(Britannian HQ Jail)** _

It's been a couple of days since the Purebloods were imprisoned for misbehaviour and these days were just enough for Jeremiah to nearly brake. He cursed his days but most of all he cursed there terrorists who threw him under suspicion of treason. The iron doors were opened and reveled Cornelia's knight in his red uniform, Guilford.

"You and your friends are free to go Jeremiah.",he said displeased at the court letting Jeremiah with relative ease.

"Lord Guilford, you seem I'm innocent don't you?",he asked desperately being held up in a straitjacket.

"Well it seems in the eyes of the court anyway. Apparently the **Orange** incident which came to light didn't bring up to much.",he said spitefully putting force in the word orange."Whatever it is Zero and Banshee got away. And you Purebloods let it happen. You've been demoted three ranks for failure. You have two options too choose from. Starting over as a pilot, or cultivating an orange farm.",he replied coldly.

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

"You should come by more often, Nunnally would enjoy it."

"Sure...but...Lelouch, Zophiel I don't think that we should be seen together at school."

" _What do you mean?"_ ,she asked thought the phone on speaker mode.

"Think how would you explain it. Being friends with an Honorary Britannian...we can't let your secrets get out. Nobody can know you are royalty.",he said making Lelouch gasp."And the same goes for Nunnally…. I don't wanna cause you any trouble."

* * *

_**(Zophiel's Villa)** _

"You know it's kinda awful you say something like this Suzaku.",she replied as she leaned on her chair with her feet standing on the desk."We were friends since birth and you put it like this. I get the point but still..."

" _Doing it again huh, everyone's needs but your own!",_ yelled an angry Lelouch though the phone.

"..talking with me?",she asked a bit confused.

" _Again?"_ ,she heard. It was about Suzaku being too selfless. Makes sense now.

" _Forget it."_

" _Umm...thanks for having me. It was a lot of fun. I'll...see you later."_

"Umm, Lelouch , Suzaku, anyone?",she asked as she now stared at the phone."

" _Yeah, sorry about that Zophy. I put you on mute by mistake."_

"Don't mention it. Are you alone?"

" _Yeah..."_

"Good. I need you to come over by tomorrow. I'm kinda preparing something for Cornelia."

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy)** _

"I know this Ohgi. Even I am worried about Cornelia at this time."

" _It wasn't on the news yet, but the Blood of the Samurai faction was wiped out yesterday."_ ,Ohgi replied on the phone. _"They were the biggest group in central Japan. Look Banshee, it won't be short before she comes after us."_

She cringed a bit at this overcautious attitude. She could understand his worry, but Cornelia won't come after this this soon. Right now she focused mainly on the big ones.

"Calm down and sit tight. Right now Cornelia focuses on the big ones that caused trouble recently. I need to come with a plan first before we fight her. What are next one ones? She may go after them."

" _Umm...ust a sec, next one seems to be the Yamato Alliance followed by Tadashi. Banshee are you sure..."_

"90% percent sure.",she cut him." You need not to worry. Any survivors from the Samurais?"

" _..none"_ ,he replied sadly.

"I see...I will contact you tonight when I come up with something and gather the intel.",she said closing her phone.

It was short after this discussion ended and club activities were starting when the baroness was heading towards the club house. Heading towards the student council room she was set on thoughts about the threat she was about to face. Cornelia was not Clovis. She was a commander and a veteran of war. A tactical approach was the best. But they were outnumbered. Meaning she had to was psychological warfare. The good ol' Russian Rush B way, was out of question. So lost in thought she was that she didn't realized she bumped into something. Well more like someone. Gathering herself she saw Kallen on the ground just like her.

"Oops, sorry about that Kallen. I was lost in thought and didn't see you.",she apologized before giving a hand to help the red head get up.

Kallen suppressed some anger and accepted the help. In reality she was just as lost as the baroness was.

"Heading to the club?",she asked making the blonde nod."Wanna walk together?"

"Sure...",she replied making a long pause.

The two walked together towards clubhouse exchanging some small talk. Kallen relaxed a bit seeing this side of the baroness, but there was something that pestered her. What was she thinking about to lose herself in such a way. She opened her mouth wanting to ask but she was stopped by Milly who was using the schools announcer room.

" **Attention everyone. This is Milly Ashford from the student council. CAT HUNT EVERYONE!"**

"What hunt?",they both asked surprised.

"What the hell is Milly thinking right now?",Zophiel asked no one in particular as she shook her head.

Was this some sort of surprised activity she heard about? Or just something else…she kept listening to what the dean's granddaughter had to say.

" **There is a cat loose on the campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything else on hold people. Participating clubs will get budget priority."** ,she announced.

"Wow, she really is extravagant as I heard.",Kallen said in her bored state.

"Ehh, guess we can go get a drink or something...",Zophiel replied as she went her way.

However Milly was not done. **"And however catches our feline friend will get an extra prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council. Ahahaha!"**

"Members of the...",Kallen said...

"Wow...I pity however is...",Zophiel said before the coin dropped.

"Wait, like me!",they both yelled.

""EXACTLY!"", a group of male student yelled as they got out from the bushes, startling the two girls.

"You've been hanging around the Student Council, haven't ya?"

"I wouldn't mind a taste of these lips."

"It's not like it's gonna be some lame peck on the cheek, thought right?"

"A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me."

"Wait, we get to decide where she plants it?"

This was not good. The girls thought, they faces being mortified. Kallen blushed hard while Zophiel palled.

"OOHH YEAH!",they boys yelled as they ran of searching for the intruder.

"There is no way that's how I'm gonna get my first kiss….",Kallen said ash she ran of for the cat.

"I'm not gonna let someone dishonor me like this!",Zophiel yelled as she ran for it catching up with Kallen.

* * *

This announcement threw the whole school into a frenzy. The science club started to look for catnip in the field while the equestrian club members were riding on the pavement to make it in time. And there was Lelouch huffing and puffing.

"Milly, would you just stay out of this, will ya?"

" **And when you catch the cat, bring whatever it caries to me,to me, TO ME ahaha*cough*cough"**

* * *

"Damnit Milly, now I get why Lelouch warned me about her.",complained Zophiel as she ran past the students and made a right turn. Kallen soon followed and bumped into Shirley who was wearing nothimg more than her swimsuit from the club.

"Jeez I'm sorry about that. Huh, Shirley...why are you dressed like that?",asked Kallen.

"I didn't have time to change. They're gonna make us kiss somebody!",she said panicking even more than usual."We gotta hurry!"

Kallen nodded before answering."I'm with you."

* * *

_**(Ashford Academy-Announcer Room)** _

While Milly was sipping her dring Nina asked Nunnally if there was something off about this cat.

After she pondered for a second Nunnaly spoke when Milly offered her the mic.

"I think that it's leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me. Ahh, and I almost forgot...it sounded like this...'MIAAOOWW'!"

* * *

**(Ashford Academy-Outside of Council Room)**

"Hey Prez, what happens if Student Council member catches the cat? We don't get the prize do we?",Rivalz asked as he put on his helmet.

"Do we get a kiss? But of course we do."

Is that so...well what are we waiting around then!",said the blue haired guy as he prepared his motorbike and went on to get his prize.

"Hey! No speeding on campus!",yelled a teacher at them thought the window.

* * *

"Gotcha!",yelled Zophiel as he caught the cat under the desk. The cat squirmed and scratched her hands trying to get out of her tight grip."Damnit stop squirming around. Ow, stop it!",she yelled dropping the cat who kept running. The mask fell on the floor. The cat left some marks on her hands, but at least she got the stolen item. Hiding the mask in her bag she went to grab something for her wounds.

' _So this is what has been going. Lelouch how on EARTH could you manage such a performance.'_

"Zophiel!",she heard. Turning around the baroness saw Shirley and Kallen running towards her.

"What happened to your hands?",asked the orangette.

"I almost caught the cat but it bit and scratched me.",she half lied. "Where is the infirmary?",she asked.

"Where is it off? Have you seen what it got? Tell me!",Shirley pressed on with questions and demands.

"Nooo...that thing escaped it went over there.",she said pointing outside."Think I saw it running for the tower."

* * *

Suzaku say the cat entering the tower and made a run for it when he got to see Lelouch running for the cat also.

"Suzaku?!"

"Lelouch?! You are looking for the cat too?",he asked as he saw his friend panting.

The mask thief meowned above them making it's presence known to the guys.

"Huh, up there!"

"Wait don't go up there!"

"But the student council president said to catch it."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the cat."

"I was always more agile than you. Remember when that little bird got loose?"

"Quit talking ancient history!"

"It was only 7 years ago."

"Oh for Pete's sake. He always was an exercise nut...",said Lelouch as he slowed down because he was getting really really tired.

* * *

Outside the tower the student gathered to see the outcome. At that rime Milly and Rivalz finally arrived and saw it.

"So someone got it cornered, huh?",said Milly as she stepped out from bike's sidecar."Who's the luchy winner?"

Shirley pointed up on the roof seeing a student crawling up to reach the cat."Up there! Suzaku?"

Suzaku crawled on the roof's slope trying to calm down the feline.

"Easy now...you don't have be scared."

"Suzaku come back!",ordered Leouch trying to get his friend away from the cat.

"It's alright. Leave this to me.",he assured.

' _That's funny, he never went along with a crowd like this.'_ , thought Lelouch before putting a fake slip. Lelouch started to slip on the slope getting closer and closer to danger.

"LELOUCH!",yelled Suzaku as let go slipping faster in order to catch Lelouch and save him from falling. Catching the window and his hand, Suzaku managed to save Lelouch from falling off.

"Are you alright?",he asked worried.

"Y-yeah.."

Suzaku then pulled Lelouch to safety, but Lelouch palled seeing that the cat had no longer the mask on his head. Seeing this a storm of thoughts and fears came into his mind that because of feline he was busted.

"Are you alright Lelouch? You really palled there."

"Yeah...right."

Suzaku managed to catch the cat in the end and brought it back alongside with a pale Lelouch,

"I think it's the same cat from that day.,he said silently. Reaching back on the ground he saw the student looking at him silently. A very awkward silence, Luckily enough Shirley was there and broke the silence.

"You saved him. Thank you so much Suzaku.",she said happily.

"Yeah, way to go there new guy!",complimented Rivalz.

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?",asked Milly as she also ran towards the japanese.

"No I don't think there was anything.",replied Suzaku.

"Oh darn it. It must've dropped it. Let's find it out. But first are you alright Lelouch? You seem a little pale?"

"Oh yeah..I'm alright it's just...",the exiled prince mumbled."...it's nothing."

* * *

"There! It should be all fine.",the nurse said as she finished nursing the baroness. She clenched her first in order to check for pain but there were none.

"Thanks. I appreciate the gesture.",she said before leaving."By the way, do these kind of things happen often here?",she asked as she stood on he door.

"You mean activities like now or about the cat hunt.",the nurse asked."Don't worry about it. Miss Milly usually prepares things ahead.",she said smiling.

As she left the office Zophiel went her way and bumped into the others members of the student council.

"You have it? You have it right?",the president asked as she clenched her fists.

"Have what?",the baroness asked confused.

"The embarrassing object.",she said as she pointed her finger.

' _She doesn't know about the mask. Thank god.'_ , she thought before thinking of a lie.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I almost had the cat but it kept struggling and I dropped it. That stupid animal had nothing on it.",she finished as she shook her head trying to dismiss the accusation. The lie worked and Milly and the others kept hunting for the thing that the baroness had in her bag.

"Oh, darn it! C'mon everyone we have to keep looking.",she said as she ran away with the others members, leaving only her and Lelouch.

"You are completely hopeless you know that."she said as she looked straight in his eyes.

"Huh?",he asked confused."What do you mean?". The baroness walked closer to him and whispered in his ear."The mask is in my bag.",she said, making Lelouch let out a MASSIVE sigh in relief.  
He was safe for now.

"I'm still wondering how the hell you lost it.",she said as she looked though the window.

"I don't know either. I know that I hid it in bag in my room..."

"A bag, huh? don't you have like hidden rooms or something?",she asked. Her question was dismissed by a shake of his head."I see. Tell me Lelouch are you free tonight?"

* * *

_**(** **Ashford Academy- Lelouch and Nunnally)** _

"This day sure was interesting wasn't it.",said Nunally as she tried to make another paper crane.

"Yeah. It was indeed."

"Lelouch are you leaving tonight too?",Ninnally asked concerned that her brother was leaving again.

"I promised Zophiel that I would help her with something.",he said as he put on his brown coat."She seemed a bit tired and asked me for some help.",he said as he knelt beside her holding her hand.

"I see.", she said as she returned the gesture. "I'm glad that are going out more often now. We've been separated from her for quite a while."

"I asked Suzaku to stay with you for tonight. I might be late. I owe her quite a dept for helping me."

"You mean she is the one who won? Didn't she said she didn't have it."

"I think she learned how Milly is and decided to cover me in this one.",he replied making Nunnally giggle.

* * *

_**(** **Zophiel's Villa)** _

Night settled over the Tokyo and Lelouch came to her villa. It reminded him of the good times since his mother was still alive. Light illuminated the large garden and the hedges. Walking on the pathway he came closer and closer to the door where a blonde maid was waiting for him.

To be honest, he was a bit impressed. She really did move in life. It made him wonder how did she gained such whealth. Because he had to lie low he wasn't really capable of gathering much and get a mansion for him and his sister to be uncovered.

"You finally arrived Ms. Lamperouge.",the blonde maid said.

"Just call me Lelouch.",he said.

"Very well. Milady is waiting for you.",she finished as she led the way. The indoors were quite pleasant and exquisite. White walls adorned with different paintings. What seemed to get his interest was _The Zaporozhye cossacks_. It was a nice painting with quite the history behind it. Another thing that he saw was _The fire of Moskowa._ And the classic _La Gioconda_.

Inside the waiting room the tsaritza was waiting sipping some coffee looking at the 3D layout of the settlement. It was a nice touch.

"Good to see you Lelouch.",she said as she put down the cup on the table."What do you think of my mansion?"

"Impressive to say the least. You must've worked quite hard to get all of it."

"I have my ways and connections. Did you have dinner? We can take it now if you want?"

"Yeah that would be nice."

She made a sign to Kohaku which went on to prepare the dinner. Leaving the teenagers alone the started discussing. Lelouch made a commentary about the copy of Giocanda, but the baroness dismissed the discussion by saying that's the original, not a copy. How did she get it. Well it's a long story, but to cut it short not by ANY legal means.

Further more about the course of action they should take. Right now Cornelia was getting really impatient with the resistance groups, in search for the two. And it seemed to tick her of more that they still didn't act.

Then after all the discussion they received a phone call from one of her contacts. And the news were dire...to say the least. The Black Fox, her paid informant, revealed quite the information about the movement pattern and it seemed like she specifically made a plan to drag them into the light. By directly challenging them in Saitama Ghetto.

Should they answer to the call. Of course, and they shall send a message she'll never forget.


End file.
